Fresh Start
by millie84
Summary: COMPLETE! Not long after Edward left Bella, she decided she wasn’t going to hurt anymore, she decides to move on with her life. She moves to NYC and meets someone new! When the Cullens find her will she let them back in her life? First fanfic.
1. Arriving

Fresh Start

Not long after Edward left Bella, she decided she wasn't going to hurt anymore, she decides to move on with her life. She moves to beautiful NYC and meets a handsome stranger. When the Cullens finally find her, will she let them back in her life? First fanfic.. R & R please!!!

--------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its awesome characters.

---------------

Seattle-Tacoma International Airport

Charlie: "I'm going to miss you Bells, you call me the minute you arrive.

Bella: "I'll miss you too dad, I'll call you when I arrive, promise.

_Attention passengers, this is the final boarding call for American Airlines Flight 268 to New York City. Final boarding call for Flight 268 to New York City. _

"All right kiddo, off you go."

I grabbed my bag and give Charlie a hug. "Bye dad" I said before turning and handing the attendant my ticket.

"Thank you miss, enjoy your flight!"

"Thanks"

I sat down in my window seat and sighed. I was moving to New York to start over and to get away from of my memories of _him_. Charlie was sad when I first told him about my decision but he eventually understood. It has been about 3 months since _they_ had left and he knew the pain I suffered since. He finally agreed so he didn't have to see me that way anymore.

My flight was a good one and I was in New York before I knew it. I pulled my large rolling duffle bag with my medium-sized tote bag and my computer bag and exited the airport to hail a cab.

"Where to miss?"

"W 93rd St and Columbus Ave please" I leaned back and looked out the window as the cab driver drove to the destination of my new home. A one bedroom apartment in the Upper West Side in Manhattan not to far from Central Park. Charlie had purchased the apartment furnished so I wouldn't have to work about trying to buy everything I needed. I just needed to add a few personal touches.

As I arrived to my new apartment I opened the door to the cab and to my new life and I was going to put away the memories that hurt me so bad.


	2. Falling Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters**

_2 months later…._

"Yoo-hoo Bella, over hear!" yelled Lila Parker. I met her on the elevator of our complex and we instantly hit it off. She lives 2 floors down and has lived in New York for 10 years life, she knew lots of people and all the best places to be. She works as a fashion photographer at Radiance, a fashion magazine and was able to get me a job as an assistant to Natasha Walsh, executive of the magazine.

Working at the magazine has been, well rather a challenge. I have never been one for fashion. I usually wore whatever and didn't put much thought into it. Since I have worked at the magazine I have learned a lot and decided to fit in and changed my clothes and self-image, with the help of Arthur, the magazine's art director and another friend of mine.

"Hey Lila, sorry I am late. Have you been waiting long?" I asked as I sat down. It was Saturday afternoon and we were meeting up for weekly lunch at our favorite Italian restaurant Bellini .

"No, I arrived about 5 minutes ago. How are you doing?"

"Great, I glad it's Saturday. I want to stop by Macy's after we eat. They're having a sale and I want to get those cute shoes that I wanted."

"Those black peep-toe Mary Jane pumps you've been wanting for ever? Those will go great with your suit! And of course you know I'll go with you, like I'd pass up on shopping."

I laughed her, she's a shopaholic just like Alice. I pushed the thought out of my head, I didn't allow myself to think of her. We ate our food quickly and left the restaurant. As

I turned the corner but I tripped over something and found myself falling towards the ground. I felt my arm make impact with the ground.

"Oh my gosh Bella, are you ok?"

I closed my eyes, "Yeah I'm fine. How embarrassing!"

Then I heard this velvety voice say to me, "Hello? Miss? Are you alright? Miss?!" He sounded worried.

I forced myself to open my eyes ad found myself staring into a pair of beautiful blue eyes. They were clouded with worry and fear. The only thing I could do was stare into his eyes.

I continued to stare into his eyes until I realized him and Lila were actually talking to me and of course I blushed. I heard him chuckle and continued to looked into his eyes. They were sparkling with amusement with a hint of worry still there.

"What did you say?" I asked embarrassed.

"I was asking if you were okay." he asked while helping me to my feet. I swayed a bit but he wrapped his arm around my waist steadying me. "Are you okay?" "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Yeah I'm fine. This sort of stuff happens often, Yeah. I'm very klutzy " I babbled on. Oh my gosh! Why did I say that? Why?! That's just great Bella! He asked smiled at me. Yep he definitely thinks I am an idiot.

"Um, thanks for your help…" I trailed off. "Um, sorry what is your name?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," he said flirtingly. I was floored. The blue eyed, gorgeous guy was flirting with me. I could have collapsed right then.

"I asked you first," I said.

He chuckled. "I'm Danny McCain. Now what is your name?"

"Bella"

"Bellaaa…… ???"

"Oh Bella. Bella Sawn." I laughed at myself.

"And what's your name" he asked looking at Lila.

Crap. I had completely forgotten she was standing right next to us. "That's my friend Lila Parker."

"Nice to meet you Lila."

"Nice to meet you too" she said smiling.

"Alright Bella let's pick up your things and get out of the way." he said as he kneeled down to grab my purse and start putting everything back in it.

"You don't have to," I protested.

"I want to" he looked up and smiled.

Good grief that smile is deadly. I kneeled down to help gather my stuff.

"Thank you Danny."

"Your welcome."

"I should have your number too so I can check up on you," he said. I reached into my purse and gave him a card with mt number on it. He smiled at me.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye."

________________________________________________________________________

Ok so what do you think? Love it or Hate? Please review!


	3. Cappuccino & a Conversation

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters_

_**The next day…**_

"**Here's your cappuccino" **

"**Thank you!" I answered promptly. I was at my favorite stop for breakfast, Dean and Deluca. T was Sunday and I was going to spend the day enjoying myself. **

_**Cause nobody wants to be the last one thereCause everyone wants to feel like someone caresSomeone to love with my life in their hands**_

**I reached into my purse and grabbed my phone. I looked at the screen and frowned, I didn't recognize the number. "Bella Sawn!"**

"**Hello Bella, it's Danny!"**

"**Hi Danny!" I could have collapsed right there, the cute guy from yesterday was calling me. "How are you doing? **

"**I'm doing good. I ahh... I know it's last minute but I was hoping you haven't eaten and would like to join me for lunch?" **

"**Oh um…I'd love to but I was going to enjoy the day strolling through Central Park." **

"**Oh…um…ok. How about another time?" **

**I could picture him frowning and I thought his face was too cute for that. "Or how about you join me on my stroll? I'm going by myself and company might be nice."**

"**I'd love that Bella. Where shall we meet?"**

"**How about we meet at the 81st**** street entrance in an hour?"**

"**Sounds good to me. So have you eaten?"**

"**No I just bought a cappuccino."**

**His good-natured chuckle traveled down the line and warmed me a bit. "How about I figure out something for lunch?"**

"**Ok. Sounds good. I'll see you in an hour Bye Danny." **

"**Bye Bella."**

**I'll be spending the day with the gorgeous blue eye Danny. The good thing I was still close to home. I'm headed back to change my clothes. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**AN: So yeah I know this chapter is a bit cheesy and short. What did you think people? This is only my first fan-fiction story. I will be updating as soon as I can. Please guys, keep reviewing and make me happy!**


	4. Central Park

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

**AN: I don't know why the last chapter is underlined. Sorry about that guys. Hopefully it won't do it again this chapter. **

_________________________________________

In my time in New York I had grown to love it very much. I especially loved being in Central park. I try to go every chance I get. It's so beautiful there and today I am walking with a very gorgeous guy.

I got to the entrance and Danny was already there.

"Hi Danny."

"Bella! Wow, you look nice." he said. "uh…Hi!"

I was wearing a black tube top sundress with white stripes and white ankle-tie wedges. My hair was straight with curls at the bottom.

I laughed, "Thank you." He didn't look so bad himself. He was wearing jeans with a blue button up shirt that showed off his gorgeous eyes.

"So I thought since we were going to spend the day here, why leave the park for lunch. I brought us a picnic." he said hold up a basket.

"oh that's awesome. I didn't even think about that. What all did you pack?"

"You'll just have to wait until we stop and eat." he said flirtingly.

I just laughed. "Ok then let's walk. I was hoping to take a stroll through Shakespeare's Garden. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah we can go wherever you'd like. We can talk and get to know each other in the process."

"Works for me. So Danny where are you from?"

"Oh I see how it is, put the pressure on me first."

I laughed. "Yep" popping the 'p'.

He chuckled. "ok um.. I was born and raised in Albany, New York. I am 20 years old and I go to NYU to get my master's degree in journalism. I am the youngest of 4 kids, two brothers, Noah & Ryan, and my sister, Allison.

"Wow that's a big family. 4 siblings. That must have been fun. I'm an only child."

"It was crazy at times and being the youngest I got bullied a lot but I loved every minute of it." He laughed.

"What about your parents?"

"My father is a writer and my mother is a pediatric doctor. Uh..um.. I have no clue what else to say about myself." We laughed. "What about you? Are you from New York?"

I laughed, "No, I'm from Phoenix."

"Wow, you're a long way from home."

"Yeah I am. I lived with my dad in Washington. In a small town called Forks before I moved here."

I talked for awhile, telling him all about my family, about living in Phoenix with my mom and about the time I spent with Charlie in Forks. When we got to a good place we sat down to eat.

"I finally get to find out what's in the basket. It better be good mister!"

He laughed, "Well I hope you like it. I didn't know what you did or didn't like to eat and kept it simple. If you don't like anything we can always eat at the Loeb Boathouse."

" I'm sure everything you packed is delicious. So we will not eat at the boathouse."

"Yes ma'am" he said saluting.

He grabbed the basket and pulled out a container of lemonade and two glasses. He also pulled out a sandwich. "this one is cold roasted chicken sandwich"

"oh sounds good."

"I've also brought Asian Turkey wraps, fruit-and-cheese shish kebabs, and a potato salad.

"Is there dessert in that basket?"

"Well I was going to wait till after we ate but since you asked" he pulled out a container, opened it and revealed brownies.

"Awesome!"

"I take it you like brownies."

"I love brownies."

We continued talking while we ate.

"So Arizona" I laughed "you've told me a lot except what brings you to the Big Apple."

I winced. I knew that question was going to come up eventually. "Honestly Danny?! A broken heart."

"Oh I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"Danny don't apologize. You didn't know. I came here to start anew and I have. I love this city and my job. I have a few friends and they are great. I especially love this park. Surrounding myself with trees, I find it so peaceful, reminds me of Forks. Yeah I came here to get away but I love this place so it worked out."

"I don't know you all that well but I confidently say his loss."

I blushed. "Thanks. It's not only about him. I loved his family as if they were my own and his sister was my best friend. Her leaving crushed me as well." Oh I wanted to smack myself for bringing the moment down. "I'm sorry, I'm bringing down our good day."

"No your not. I asked and besides your still here and I'm still enjoying myself." he smiled.

God he has a nice smile. "So Danny since you brought lunch, how about I take you on a boat ride?"

"Sure." he smiled. "That sounds like fun."

We spent about two hours on the boat just floating on the water, talking. After the boat ride we renewed our walk around the park. It was a little after 6 when we arrived at my apartment.

"I had a fabulous time Danny. Thank you so much for joining me." I smiled.

"Your welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed the day." he said smiling back.

Gah his smile was deadly, I felt myself go weak at the knees.

"And thank you for bring a delicious lunch." I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I stood up straight again and looked at his face and giggled. It was plastered with surprise but once the shock wore off, he smiled.

" How about I call you tomorrow? Maybe be can meet up again soon."

"I'd like that. Goodnight Danny."

"Night Bella."

I closed the door and leaned against it. Today was a great day. I liked being with Danny. I actually liked Danny. He was easy to talk to and fun to hang with. I smiled. I can't wait until I next time I see him.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Hey everyone, thanks for all your reviews, loved reading them so keep reviewing :P**


	5. Dinner Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters except the ones I've created. **

_The next day….._

I woke up early and got dressed for work. Lila had called me and told me we were having breakfast in a small cafe a few blocks away before work. She wanted all the details from my day with Danny. It was chilly outside so I decided to wear a black coat over a blue shirt and a pair of white high waist pants and black pumps.

We walked out of our building and walked to the cafe.

So Bella, how was your day with Danny ?" Lila inquired.

I laughed, obviously she wasn't going to wait until we sat down to eat. "It was good."

"It was good?! Good?" she squeaked. "That's all your going to tell me!?!"

I laughed at her again. "Calm down Lila. I'll tell you."

We walked in and sat down in a booth and ordered two hot coffee's along with bacon 'n' eggs crescent sandwiches.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing really. I plan on staying home and cooking dinner and maybe catch up on my reading." I answered as I took a bite of my sandwich. "Do you want to come over for dinner?"

"Yes. You know I can't pass up that offer. I love your cooking."

"Good. I'll see you at 7."

We walked over the cashier, paid our bill and headed off to work.

__________________________________________________________

It was a few minutes till five and I was would be leaving work soon. I needed to stop by the store and grab a few things for dinner tonight. I grabbed my purse and a few other things and walked to the elevator.

It's been 3 hours since I talked to Danny. He called earlier and I invited him to dinner with Lila and me. I told him I was cooking tonight. At first he declined, he said that he didn't want to intrude and after a minute of me telling him he wasn't, Danny finally accepted and I told him to arrive at 7.

When I got home I showered and put on a pair of black mini shorts, a red tank top and my black ballet flats.

Danny arrived at fifteen till seven.

"I know I'm early. I thought traffic was going to be awful. I hope that's ok."

"Of course it is. You'll just have to hang with me in the kitchen. I'm making risotto."

"Do you need help with dinner?" He offered.

"Um yeah sure." I answered and we walked back into the kitchen.

While I cooked the rice and vegetables, Danny chopped the chicken and prepared the salad.

We were still working in the kitchen when I heard a knock at the door. "Come on in Li"

"Hello hello"

"Hey, we're in the kitchen."

She walked in as I said, "You remember Danny?"

"Yes I do. Hi Danny."

"Hi Lila.

"Dinner's almost ready. It'll be a few more minutes. Will you set the table?"

"Sure thing!"

We sat down and enjoyed dinner while talking and laughing.

Once we finished eating, Danny got up and gathered our plates and walked over to the sink with them.

"Danny, you don't have to wash …" he cut me off.

"Bella, you cooked and it's only right that I clean." He explained and began to wash.

The evening went well, we put in a movie to watch but we didn't pay attention. We just spent the night talking and hanging out all together. It was almost eleven when Lila decided to head home.

Ten minutes later Danny got up as well. "I better get going as well. It's late and we both have to work tomorrow."

Well I'm glad you came over tonight."

"Me too. Thanks for dinner. It was fantastic."

I smiled "Thanks."

We were looking at each other when we slowly, came closer. Soon I felt his soft lips touch mine. I put my hands through his hair and he placed his hands on my back. Our kiss deepened and soon, we broke apart, gasping for air.

We smiled at each other. "I better go."

"Goodnight Danny." He gave me a kiss on the check, "Goodnight." Turned and left.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm already writing the next chapter. I might put it up tomorrow. I may put it up today if I finish it. Review please :D **


	6. Breathtaking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters **

**I hope your liking the story so far. **

It's been about a week since we all had dinner. I haven't seen Danny but once. He has been busy with school and work and I had a lot of stuff to do at work and helping Arthur plan his daughter's birthday. We have talked on the phone several times a day but it sucked not seeing his face. Thank God it was Friday though. Danny and I had plans tonight but I didn't know what they were.

I looked for it in my purse and found the blasted thing it at the bottom. Caller ID read _Danny. _I smiled and picked up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Beautiful, what are you doing?" A sexy voice asked.

"Nothing, Lila and I are at Macy's picking a gift for Arthur's daughter. What about you?" I answered.

"I just got home and am now sitting here talking to this beautiful brunette."

Good grief the man can make me blush and he wasn't even there. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"You'll find out later." he laughed.

I laughed too. "But I need to know what we're doing so I can dress accordingly.

"Nice try missy. All I'm telling you is to dress nice" he laughed again.

"Well I tried. I am excited though"

"Good. I'll pick you up at 7"

" Ok. See you later, Danny."

"Bye beautiful."

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

_Seven on the dot the doorbell rang ……… _

"Hello beautiful, you look …wow…you look amazing." Danny gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was wearing a gold tonal knee-length bubble hem spaghetti strap dress with runching on the neckline and bodice and the matching shawl. **(AN: link showing the dress will be up on profile) **

"You don't look so bad yourself Mr. McCain." He was wearing a black button up shirt with a black suit jacket and black pants. God he looked sexy as hell, I liked the all black on him.

"Ready to go?"

"Let me grab my purse." I walked over to the coffee table and grabbed a gold clutch purse and we walked out.

We got outside and walked to a taxi already waiting for us. I looked at him puzzled and he laughed. "It's the same cab I used to get here and it's taking us where we're going.

I laughed as I got in the cab. About fifteen minutes later, Danny asked me to close my eyes, I whined a little but complied. Shortly after that I felt the cab stop and Danny helping me out.

"Stand right here and let me play the guy." he ordered.

"Yes sir." I said saluting and laughing.

"Ok I'm back. Are you ready.""YES" a little too loud.

He laughed, "Open your eyes."

I opened by eyes and gasped. We were at the Rockefeller Center. "What are we doing here?" I squealed.

"You'll see" he laughed. "Let's go inside."

We walked inside and into the elevator. We rode up to the 65th floor and when the doors opened I saw the Rainbow Room.

I gasped. "Oh my gosh. I've heard of this place. It's so beautiful." The Rainbow Room was a famous New York dine and dance the night away. There was a revolving dance floor and live orchestra and band and it has an amazing view.

"Hello, I have a reservation under McCain."

" Sì signore, right this way."

The host lead us to a table right next to a window. I had a fantastic view of New York.

Our food arrived shortly after and we had an exceptional three-course Italian dinner.

"You want to dance with me?"

I smiled "Sure, but I warn you I'm not the best dancer."

"It's ok, I probably won't notice with you so close to me." I blushed and we walked over to the dance floor.

We danced slowly as the orchestra played Debussy.

"You know I think your even more beautiful when you blush."

"Gah I hate it."

He chuckled. "Well you shouldn't"

After an hour of dancing Danny said there was somewhere he wanted to take me. We got into the elevator and went to the observation deck at the top of the Rockefeller Center.

"It's so breath-taking."

"So are you Bella."

And I of course blushed. "Thank you."

We walked all three levels of the observation deck and were at the very top of the deck where it was completely open air and we got an unobstructed view of the city.

"Thank you. This was an amazing night, Danny"

"I'm glad you liked it." he said. "This is going to sound funny but I've had a crush on you since the day I met you."

I blushed. "You mean the day I fell?" We both laughed.

The next thing I knew, he placed his soft smooth lips down on mine and kissed me. When we broke apart we looked at each other.

"Will you be my girlfriend Bella?" he whispered.

"Yes."

He grinned, leaned down and kissed me again. We separated again and I turned to look at the city again. Danny wrapped his arms around me and I was a very content standing in them. I was one very happy girl.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

**Bella and Danny officially together. What do you think? I hope it wasn't too sappy. I'll bring back the Cullen's soon.**

**Review and let me know what you think! **


	7. Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**AN: Ok, I've never written anything about Twilight and I hope I doing a good job so far. Let me know what you think about. Whether you like it or you think it sucks beyond compare.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I slipped on my outfit and looked at myself in the mirror, _You look good Bells_ I thought.

I was wearing a black and gold boldly striped halter top with a low open back and handkerchief hem, black bootleg pants, and gold ankle strap heels. Tonight Danny was taking Lila and I to a party at the university.

I grabbed my gold chandelier earrings and bangles and put them on before heading to the living room, Danny had been waiting for about ten minutes now.

"Wow! You look amazing. You never stop dazzling me."

I could feel my face get warm. "Thanks. Let's go get Lila before bursts from excitement. She's been hyper all afternoon."

I grabbed my black purse from the table, we walked out the door and got in the elevator heading down to Lila's.

"You look fabulous Bella." She squealed when she opened the door. "Guys will be begging you for your number." she winked.

"And I will be punching them." Danny said laughing.

"You look fabulous yourself, Li." I said. She was wearing a black one shoulder lace rose print top with black pants and a peep toe pumps. "Ready to go?"

"I've been ready, let's go. Let's go! Let's go! Let's goooo!" she closed her door and bounced all the way to the elevator. Danny and I followed her laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later we arrived at the Brigham Hall. We walked in and went to the dining area, it was huge, lights were flashing everywhere, there was a stage with the dj from KZ108, and there were several drink areas set up.

The hall was already filled with people, music was playing, and lots of people were dancing.

Lila squeezed my hand. "Bellllllla! Come on! Let's dance. This is going to be so much fun!" She grabbed my hand and started leading me to the dance floor. I looked at Danny yelling "help!" but he just laughed.

Lila and I danced with the crowd for about thirty minutes and then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"Are you having fun?" Danny asked loudly.

"Yes!" I yelled to be heard over the music.

He grabbed my hand and we started dancing. The next song was a slow one, Danny pressed me against his body and we swayed our bodies to the music.

We were so close I could smell him, he had an intoxicating scent. God he smelled really good. He grabbed my chin and lifted it. I looked at him, he lowered his head and gave me a kiss me on the nose.

A few minutes later the song ended and _Take you there _blared through the speakers.

"Yo Danny!" Someone yelled. "Danny!" We turned to see who it was. A tall guy with blonde hair was walking in our direction.

"Hey Eric!"

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Just enjoying the party. Eric this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella this is my friend Eric Covington"

"Hi Eric."

"Hey Bella, are you enjoying yourself. Don't you love these parties here? They are always fun."

"Well it's my first college party but I am having an amazing time."

He chuckled. "That's good."

"Belllllla!!" Lila sang as she walked up to us.

"Well you finally reappeared." I said teasingly. "Lila, this is Danny's friend Eric Covington. Eric this is Lila"

"Hi" she said smiling.

The four of us walked to one of the bars and grabbed something to drink. We talked for a awhile and then Lila lead Eric to dance.

"Shall we?" asked Danny giving me his hand.

I giggled and said yes.

After a few more hours of dancing, Danny and I finally decided to called it a night. Eric and Lila were hungry so they decided to get something to eat and Eric said he'd take Lila home and Danny and I returned to my apartment.

-------------------------------------

I finished brushing my teeth and I went to the bed and turned it down getting ready to slip in. I turned around to see Danny leaning against the doorframe and smiling at me. "Hello, beautiful." He said walking over and kissed me on the lips.

"Hello, handsome." I giggled.

We slipped under the covers and I cuddled against him. He wrapped around me as I laid my head against his chest. I yawned. I didn't realized I was this tired until I had laid down. I closed my eyes, ready to fall asleep. Danny kissed my neck. "Goodnight beautiful."

"Sweet dreams handsome." I added. I fell asleep in Danny's arms.

___________________________________

**I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think so far. I've written the next chapter but I am not putting it up until I get at least 10 reviews. So review! **

**Oh and links to Bella's and Lila's outfits are on the profile. **


	8. Another view

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters 

……_**7 months later……**_

**Danny and I've seen each other practically every day since the day we met. At first it had freaked me out, I didn't want to get hurt but I thought about it and decided not to ruin it by thinking about the bad things that could happen. Seven months later I'm glad I did. I've enjoyed every minute with him. **

"**Will you give me a hint?" I begged. **

"**Bring a shawl." **

"**DANNY McCAIN THAT IS NOT A HINT!!" I squealed into the phone. **

**He laughed. "You didn't say it had to be a specific hint." **

"**Ugh" He was enjoying this to much. "Fine. Don't tell me." **

"**Ah don't be mad." **

"**I'm not mad. Curiosity is getting the best of me."**

**He chuckled. "Well I think you'll like it." **

"**I know I will. I just got home and if you want me to be ready in time I've got to go."**

"**I'll see you in a few. Bye Bells."**

"**Bye Danny."**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

_**Two Hours Later….**_

"**Wow. You look breathtaking." He whispered into my ear and kissed my cheek.**

**I had curled my hair and I was wearing a red full-length halter dress with beading along straps and bodice and open back with criss-crossed straps with the matching shawl and gold criss-crossing straps shoes. (AN: Link is on profile)**

"Thank you." I smiled softly and he led me out.

Waiting out front was a guy wearing a suit standing by a black Town car. 

"Who is that?"

"His fine gentleman's name is Noah and he is going to be driving us around tonight."I giggled. "Hello Noah!" 

"Hello Miss." We got in the car and arrived at Piadina ten minutes later. 

Piadina is a sophisticated Italian restaurant known for it's cuisine. We entered and considering that it was a Friday night, there weren't many people there which was good. We sat down around the table and ordered. 

I ordered the Manicotti Formaggio and Danny ordered Grilled Shrimp Caprese. 

We had an amazing dinner spending the time talking about everything and anything.

After we finished dinner we left and got back in the car. 

"So now where are we going?" 

He laughed, "That is still a surprise."

"Can't blame a girl for trying."

"No I guess not. Did you enjoy dinner?"

"Immensely!! "

"Fantastic. Now we're off to the next part of our date."

"Yay!"

We drove several blocks when the I noticed that we had pulled over. I frowned. We were in a strange looking alley. 

"Um…why did we stop."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Good!" He reached into his jacket and pulled out a blindfold. "I'm going to put this on you, I want you to be surprised. 

"Ok."

Once the blindfold was on, I felt the car moving again. A short while later we stopped, Danny opened the door to let us out. 

"Give me your hand Bella, I'll help you out." 

"Thanks" 

We walked a few steps and stopped. "Are you ready?"

"YES!" I squealed. 

He laughed and gently removed the blindfold. 

"OOOOH" I gasped. 

We were standing in front of a very beautiful boat and a Noah around the car and walked up to us.

"This way."

We walked up the steps and onto the boat. We were on an outside level and where we stood you could see the Statue of Liberty off in a distance. 

"Oh my God, this is so amazing.""You said how much you love the city so I figured that you should experience it from another view."

I looked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You figured right. I love it. It's a amazing." 

He chucked. "Noah we're ready when you are.""Yes sir!"

While we were waiting we explored the boat. Once we got to the front of the boat was a table with small candles and red rose petals. 

"What's this for? Surely you don't think I can eat again." 

He laughed. " I think you can make room for what I have planned for later."

The boat started moving and I had to hold on to the railing. I'm clumsy on solid ground, I didn't want to see how bad I was on a moving boat. I didn't want to ruin the night with a trip to the emergency room. 

As the boat went, we got closer to the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island. It was lit up and it looked beautiful. I wish I had brought a camera. "Bella." I turned to look at Danny and he handed me a camera. 

I laughed, "You must have read my mind. I was just thinking I wished I had one.""I wouldn't be a very good host if wasn't prepared."

"Thank you"

I turned back to take pictures. The boat went around the Statue and I could get a better picture. There was a pretty Jersey view as well. Once we got around we had a fantastic view of Manhattan. We continued going until I saw the Brooklyn Bridge. I was in awe. I had walked on the bridge but it's so much prettier from this view. 

The boat continued and we went under the Brooklyn bridge and would soon be going under the Manhattan and Williamsburg bridges as well. They were so pretty. 

After we passed the bridges, Danny called my name. "Bella." 

"Hmm" 

"Let's sit down, there's still another surprise." 

He lead me back to the table and I sat down. Danny walked over to a intercom and pushed a button and said, "we're ready." and sat down. 

And a few minutes later a girl rolled out a tray and placed it next to us. I squealed. On the tray were a variety of desserts, each one was labeled. There was Black Tie Mousse Cake, White Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecake, Tiramisu, and Lemon Cream Cake. 

"Oh you were right. I can definitely make room for this." I said laughing. "I have no idea which one to choose. They all look so yummy." 

He laughed. "That's the best part. You don't have to."

I looked at him puzzled. Again he laughed and said, " this is for both of us. I figured we can have a little of everything.""Again you have figured right." 

"Here's a fork. Dig in." 

"Love too." We clinked out forks and dug in. 

We ate while the boat continued until eventually we had gone around the island of Manhattan and docked back were we had boarded the boat. 

"That was amazing." I said walking down the ramp back to the car. "I'm glad you enjoyed the ride." 

"Are you kidding? Who wouldn't enjoy that?"

We got in the car and started driving away. "Noah you did a fantastic job of driving the boat. Thank you." 

"Your welcome Miss." 

Fifteen minutes later we pulled up to my apartment complex. 

"Dinner was delicious. I had a lot of fun tonight, thank you Danny." I looked up at him and smiled. 

"I'm glad you had a good time." 

"It was unforgettable." 

"You know since the day you tripped into my arms, I noticed a spark between us. I can't stay away from you and you've already stolen my heart. You're beautiful, smart, talented and so many other things " He explained smiling. "I am a very lucky man to have had you as my girlfriend for the last 7 months. I love you Isabella Swan." He said looking at me.

I was in awe, that was very sweet. I stood up on my toes and kissed him. Our kiss started slowly and got more urgent. My hands tangled in his hair while his hands found their way to my hips. We kissed until we had to part for air.

"I love you too Danny." I said breathless. 

______________________________________________________

**AN: This is the longest chapter yet. I hope this wasn't too sappy. Tell me what you guys think!! Return of the Cullen's soon :D**


	9. This can't be good

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the main characters, just the one I've created. _

_**One Month Later……**_

_**_____________________________________________________________**_

_**King Foo Pan Chinese restaurant. This is Anling. How may I help you? **_

**Hi Anling, it's Bella. **

_**Ooh Bella, how are you? What would you like today?**_

**I'm good. I want an order of Orange Chicken with fried rice, egg drop soup, sweet & sour pork with mixed vegetables and 4 egg rolls. **

_**Okey Bella, it will be ready in 15 minutes**_

**Thank you Anling, I'll see you in a few. **

_**Okey bye**_

**I put the phone back and grabbed my purse and keys. I opened the door and right in front of me stood the person I least expected to see. **

"**Belllllllla!!" sang a petite, pixie-like vampire. She took a step to hug me and I instantly took a step back. **

**A-Alice. What are you doing here? I asked with a hard tone. **

"**Bella…" Alice started. I couldn't stand the look on her face. There was a look of pain. "Bella, can we talk. I've really missed you. Please?" **

"**Alice, I don't think that's best. I've got someplace I need to go."**

"**P-p-p-lea-a-s-se?" she cried with a miserable expression.**

"**What do you want, Alice?" I nearly yelled. **

**"Well, I came to talk with you, that's all," she trailed off. **

**I felt a little bad for snapping at her, but I don't think understand that even after all this time I wasn't ready for this. "I'm sorry, Alice. I just...can't."**

**"Please, Bella? I've missed you. You're my best friend. "**

**I hardened my expression, and without much further thought "Best friends don't leave especially without saying goodbye. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. GOODBYE Alice!"**

**And with that I closed the door to my apartment and walked past her towards the elevator. Luckily for me someone had been waiting and I was able to get in the elevator just in time. Why are she back? And how the heck did they she me? Scratch that, it's Alice. And I also knew if she was here in New York the others would surely follow. This can't be good. **

**As the elevator doors open I stepped out and there stood Alice with a pained look still on her face. Stupid vampire speed.**

**"Bella, I just want you to know that you can come talk to me whenever you're ready," Alice said. **

**I nodded stiffly and walked as fast as my human legs would let me to the Chinese place. **

_*****Back at the apartment*****_

**I sighed as I looked at my answering machine. 3 messages. I know perfectly who they were from.**

_**You have 3 unheard messages. **_

"**I know that I should wait until you decide to call me but I really want us to talk. I honestly have missed you. Please remember that we were good friends at one point." **_**Message**__**Deleted**_**. **

**"Please, Bella, please call me back. My number hasn't changed" **_**Deleted.**_

"**Belllllllla!! Call me! Please! **_**Deleted.**_

**I sighed. I love Alice I really do but I'm not ready. I was still think about Alice when my doorbell rang. I went and opened the door silently praying it wasn't Alice again.**

"**Hello love." said Danny when I opened the door. He leaned in and gave me a kiss. **

**We broke apart and smiled. "Hiya handsome! It's about time" **

**He chuckled. "I'm sorry but traffic was crazy. **

"**I'm kidding, let's go eat."**

**I turned on the stereo so we could listen to music. **

**"So how was your day, Bells?" **

**I looked up and Danny was already serving us dinner. I winced a little, and went back to choosing a CD. "It was alright," I said quietly.**

'**You don't sound alright. Are you sure everything is ok."**

**I sat down with him at the table and started eating my chicken. "Everything was ok until an hour ago." I sighed. **

"**Bells?? What happened? **

"**Alice showed up here earlier." I looked at my plate. "A part of me was happy to see her, I wanted to hug her, and I've missed her so much. But…but I…I couldn't the other part of me is still very hurt and very angry at her for leaving me."**

"**Oh baby…" Danny got up and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" **

"**Your doing it now sweetie," I smiled at him. "Your hugs are comforting and you being here helps more then you know. So what movie are we watching?"**

"**I brought Saw V" he said grinning wickedly as I groaned. **

"**Gah you are evil, why do you always choose the scary ones?" **

"**Simple, you get scared, cling to me and I get to hold you closer my dear" We both laughed. **

**We finished dinner, cuddled on the couch and watched that horrible scary movie and I decided to temporarily forget about everything for tonight. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Please please tell me what you think! Review please!**


	10. A good friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's main characters. I do own this story and the characters I've created. **

**AN: Sorry about the underline in the other chapters. That is not my doing. It's how it came out after I uploaded it to FF. Hopefully it doesn't do it again. **

I just stared at my machine and sighed. A little after eight in the morning and already I had messages. I had turned off my phone ringer last night. I knew Alice would be trying to get a hold of me again today.

_You have 2 new messages. _

_New message. _"Okay, Bella. I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now, but I am hoping we can talk soon. I miss you." _Deleted._

_New message. _"Please? I'm begging. At least talk to me." _Deleted._

I groaned and head to the shower. I was going to meet Lila for are usual Saturday lunch at Bellini's.

_2 hours later…_

We were at Bellini's and had ordered our food.

"Hello Bella, are you even listening to me? Bells are you ok? You seem distracted today."

I had been thinking about Alice. I knew she was not going to give up. "I'm sorry Li, I've got a lot on my mind.""What's wrong?"

I sighed, "Alice showed up at my door last night."

"Your friend from Forks? Oooooh my. What did she want?""She said she wanted to talk but I didn't give her a chance to talk. And I've been ignoring her calls since last night. I have no idea what to do. I have a wonderful life and within one visit I know everything is about to change."Lila got up and sat next to me on the booth and wrapped her arm around me. "Bella, you are my friend and I adore you. I will help you in anyway you need me too. "

"Thanks Li, you're a good friend. I know you will."

"And I hate to say this but Alice has made the move to come see you when _he _told them not too, have you thought about the possibility that the others for that matter may not be far behind.""Yeah I've thought about that." Gah I said hitting my head against the table. "I am happy and of course something happens to ruin it."

"Don't worry Bells, this will all work out. You have Danny and I here for support.

I smiled at her, "I know! Now let's finish eating. We've got shopping to do, we are not going to let this ruin the day."

"Sounds good."

___________________________________

_That night………_

"That was fun. It's been awhile since we've seen a movie." I said as Danny and I stepped out of the elevator. Lila, her boyfriend Eric, Danny, and I had gone to eat at Hard Rock Café and then gone to see a movie. The four of us always have fun together.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, baby."

"Are you going to stay awhile?""Sadly beautiful. I have to head home. I have a test tomorrow. I need to study a little more.""Alright." I said pouting.

"I think your cute when you pout."I laughed, "oh shut up and kiss me""As you wish!" And with that, he pulled my face closer to his. Our lips moved together gently. My hands were getting tangled in his hair, while his hands were on my hips.

"Bella." He moaned. I just kissed him with even more passion than before. We pulled apart to catch our breaths. He moved from my lips to my neck, trailing kisses.

Then we went back to kissing each other with passion, after a few minutes we finally broke apart, gasping for air again.

"You are making it very hard for me to leave Bella."

I smiled at him. He played with my hair and looked at me, smiling too.

I laughed. "I'm not going to see you for a whole day, you can't blame me getting a good kiss in."

He chuckled, "Alright, I've got to go. I love you Bells."

"I love you too Danny!"

We kissed each other once more before he turned and left. I opened the door to my apartment, went in and locked the door. I laid my purse on the coffee table. I was about to head to my room when I heard a knock on my door. I laughed and walked to the door, "Came back for another kiss darling?" I asked unlocking the door and opened it.

I gasped at the person standing in front of me.

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**AN: Cliffy. I know! I love all the reviews I've gotten so far, leave me more.**_

_**I've got the next chapter almost written. I'll put it up later today :D **_


	11. Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the main characters. I do own this story. **

"Hello Bella."

"Jasper! Wh…what are you doing here?"

" I came to talk to you." he smiled sheepishly.

"I…um…uh…ok. Come on in." I stepped aside and let him in. We walked into the living room and I sat on the couch while Jasper sat on the chair opposite of me. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

Of course he hadn't changed a bit. He was still the same Jasper, his long blonde hair was flipped to the left side of his face.

"Bella, would you please try to relax?" Jasper asked. "You're nervousness is very overwhelming."

"Sorry Jazz. I..I just don't know what to say."

"Bella, just me Jazz."

I laughed, "I know, it's just I didn't think I'd ever see any of you again and first Alice shows up and now you. It's kind of … um… mind-boggling and nerve- racking."

"You know, I am sorry," he said. "about your birthday, I mean."

I was shocked. "It's been months Jasper. You don't need to apologize for anything. You know nothing happened."

"I know nothing happened but it's still my fault we're all apart -" I cut him off.

"It's nobody's fault Jasper. As I remember correctly I was the one who gave myself a paper cut_. I _am a human and _You _are a vampire something like that is to be expected. I don't blame you in the least, you have to know that?" Jasper looked at the ground. "I don't want you blaming yourself for something that was an accident."

"I know you want me to believe that it's not my fault but what happened changed all of our lives. We're not a family anymore. Alice and I stayed with Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie are off in Mexico, Edward is somewhere in Europe and your living here."

"And I am very happy. I love it here."

"It is not the same. We are a family and should be together. So your really doing good here Bella?"

"Yes I'm doing good Jazz. I'm very happy here. I love this city and my job. I have amazing friends and an amazing apartment."

"That's good Bells. So…uh…the gentleman you were with?""Wha…what?" I could feel my face turn a bright shade of red

"They guy you were kissing in the doorway."

"Oh…ah…how…how'd you know about that?"

"I had been waiting awhile for you."

"Oh yeah, well that was Danny, my boyfriend."

"You love him a lot." It was a statement not a question. "I could feel the love you have for him when you were with him."

"Yeah I do, a lot. He's amazing. We've been seeing each other for months now and I'm happy."

He looked at the picture on the coffee table. "Both of you look amazing. Where is this?""The Rainbow Room at the Rockefeller Center. That was eight months ago." He had a frown on his face. "What is it Jazz?"

"I am happy for you Bells, really I am. But …." he trailed off.

"But what?"

"It should be you and Edward."

"Jazz.."

"I know Bella, but if it weren't for me, this would be you and Edward."

"Jazz, it's not your fault. As I remember it was _his_ choice to leave and I am happy here and _with_ _Danny_."

"Bella, I know with every certainty that Edward truly loves you. He loves you more than he's ever loved anyone before."

"Jazz…." He cut me off.

"I can't even pretend to understand why he did what he did. I do not think he's thinking straight and it drove him to do something he wouldn't otherwise do. Because he _does_ love you."

"Jazz, I know you mean well, I do but if you believe for one second that someone in love would have done what Edward did, your wrong. Besides Edward leaving didn't destroy me. I am happy and in love, I love being with Danny. I'm not sorry about what happened. I do not regret my time with Edward nor do I regret moving here. I truly love it here."

"Bella I love you." He got up and pulled me into a hug quicker then I could blink. There's that vampire speed again. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him back. "You are and always will be my baby sister and I am glad you are happy here even if it is with another guy."

"I love you Jazz and I have missed immensely."

"I better go."

"Ok Jazz."

"It was good to see you Bells. I have missed you. I truly am sor…"

I cut him off again. "Jasper Hale if you apologize one more time. I will find a way to kill you." We both laughed. He wrapped his arms around me again, embracing me into a tight hug.

"Jasper!... human…can't… breath!" I gasped. He pulled away immediately, muttering apologies.

"Don't be sorry. I missed your hugs."

"Um…Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Alice has probably already seen that you and I talked and she will want to talk to you next."

"I'm sorry Jazz, I..I know that it's unfair to Alice but I'm not ready for that."

"I understand. Goodnight Bella."

"Bye Jazz."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ha Ha, I bet you guys thought it was Edward at the door. Nooope sorry Lol He'll be back soon though. Tell me what you think! Like it? Hate it? I love reviews. Reviews make me update faster. **


	12. Letting go of a grudge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its main characters. I do own this story and the characters I've created. **

I had spent the morning shopping and just got home. I opened the door and walked in. "Danny? Honey are you here?" I walked into the living room and gasped. I could feel the blood draining from my face. There, sitting on my couch was Alice, reading a magazine. "Are you going to stand there?" she asked.

I shook my head, I just stood next to the wall and leaned against it.

"Sit down," Alice ordered softly. "You look like you're going to faint." She put the magazine back in the basket below the coffee table

"How did you get in?"

"Your friend Lila was here when I came, I told her who I was and I wanted to talk."

"And she just let you in and left?"

"Do you really need her to watch me in your apartment?" Alice asked, a hint of hurt in her voice.

"It doesn't matter, she should've stayed until I arrived," I replied,

"I'm your sister."

"My sister…" I repeated angrily. "who I haven't seen in a year. Why are you here Alice?"

"I decided it was time to see you." She said.

"Why? Why now? You resisted all this time."

"Bella, I know your mad at me…" I cut her off.

"I'm not mad Alice! I am HURT, you _a-ban-don-ed _me!" I emphasized abandoned, the heartbreak that I managed to hide the last year came flooding back.

"Bella, you know I love you. I am so sorry!

"You say you love me. People who say they love someone couldn't easily walk away. But you know I guess it's easy to leave when you're dead and don't have a heart."

I could tell from the pain look on her face I had hurt her feelings with that statement. I felt slightly bad for saying something so harsh but at that moment I didn't care.

"Bell…Bella, you have to believe. I never wanted to leave. You're my sister, not by blood but by everything else that matters. And when I had to leave it was the hardest thing I had to do."

I got mad, I said "But you left. You left! ALL OF YOU LEFT! And not one of you had the guts to say goodbye."

"I didn't want to leave." she repeated. "None of us did. I tried to convince him not to leave, all of us did. He wouldn't listen; he just demanded that we all leave as quickly as possible. We were completely against his decision."

"When you all left me, you took a big part of me." I sat down in the spot where I had been standing. "I loved all of you with all my heart. You were my family, especially you Alice. You were not only my best friend but my sister. Edward hurt me when he left but you hurt me even more. Sisters are supposed to be forever together."

"I am so so sorry Bella." If vampires could cry Alice would be crying right now. "Please don't hate me - " I cut her off.

"Alice I don't hate you."

"I feel really guilty right now. I know it took me a long time to return but I am here now. I want my best friend back. .my._sister_.back."

I sighed finally letting go of my grudge against Alice. "You've always had me Alice, I have always been your sister. We've just been apart for a awhile."

"YAY!" Alice threw herself at me, "Oh Bella this is wonderful! I so happy!" I laughed happily at finally having Alice back. "We're going to have to much fun together."

"Alice, human here! Difficulty breathing."

She jumped off me and helped me up. "Bella I am so glad you forgave me. I'm so happy."

"Me too." I remembered what I said earlier. "Um..Alice, that comment I made. The dead thing. I'm sorry."

She just waved her hand to dismiss it. "I know you didn't mean it. There is something though."

"What is it, Alice?"

"The others will be here in a day." She said tapping the side of her head.

"Oh…."

"You know that we all love you, everyone else wants to see you, especially Esme. She will be so happy to see you again."

"Uh yeah…ok…I'll see them. I can't wait to see Esme, I've missed her very much."

"Oh good. She'll be so happy."I laughed. "I'm glad." I smiled. "Alice, I know something we can do today and catch up at the same time."

"What?"

"Didn't you already see it?"

"I can't see your future just yet. I haven't been able to see your future the past few months and when I asked Carlisle he thought it might be the guilt I have been feeling about leaving you. I should be able to see soon.""Oh I know you hate it but it makes what I am about to say even better." I laughed. "I know what we can do. We are going to go…we're going…to…uh…"

"Belllllllllllllla! Spit it out!!"

I laughed. "You can't blame me for enjoying this. It's not everyday that I can stump you Alice.' I laughed even more.

"Bellllllllllllla!"

"Ok ok, we're going to go…._shopping_!"

"YAY! YAY! YAY! That's perfect! Ooh! This is going to be so much fun!" she squealed.

"I knew you'd like the idea."

She squealed wrapping her arms around me and jumping. After that she grabbed me and my purse and walked out the door. **________________________________________________________________________**

**Alice is one of my favorite characters. I didn't want Bella to hold to much of a grudge against her. I Hope you guys like it. Review! **


	13. A Wonderful Moment

_Two days later…… Bella's Apartment _

"BELLA!!" Emmett exploded and jumping for me. "Oh!" I said as he lifted me into a hug and started bouncing. I found myself laughing. "Emmett!" I shrieked, "Emmett, put me down! Put me down!" I squealed. Everyone was laughing. When I was finally set down, I stumbled a bit, but he caught me and pulled me into another big bear hug.

"Emmett! Can't Breath!" I managed to get out. He smiled and let go.

Next, was Esme who greeted me with a warm hug. "Bella, sweetheart. I have missed you so much. It is so nice to see you, you look gorgeous, even prettier then you were before."

"Esme, I've missed you." I gave her a hug. Next to her was Carlisle.

"Hi, Carlisle." I said.

"Hello, Bella," Carlisle greeted. "It's nice to see you again." He gave me a hug. "Esme's right, you are even prettier."

I blushed. "Thanks."

Rosalie stepped forward and smiled. "Hi Bella." She gave me a hug. "I've missed you. We all missed you Bella, It was not the same without you!" She let me go.

"Hi Rosalie. I've missed you too."

Alice and Jasper were in the back, since they had already seen me, they were letting everyone else greet me.

"Hi Alice. Hi Jazz."

"Hi." They said in union.

All that was left was Edward. He was standing at the entrance walkway, staring at me.

I greeted him, "Hi Edward."

"Hello, Bella," his velvety voice greeted.

"You can come closer. I don't have the plague. I mean even if I did it wouldn't affect you."

Everyone laughed.

He smiled his perfect crooked grin and walked in where everyone else was and gave me a hug.

"Alright. Everyone's said hi, let's sit and catch up." Alice said as she bounced to the loveseat. "Jazzy." she said and patted the spot next to her.

Carlisle and Esme sat on the couch with Rosalie and Edward. Emmett sat on chair next to me.

"Bella, your apartment is amazing. You did a fantastic job."

"Thanks, Esme. Charlie purchased the apartment furnished and all I did was decorate. And I had a lot of help from my friend Lila."

"It's lovely. You girls did good."

"I love her big screen." Emmett said. "It's awesome."

I laughed, same old Emmett.

"Carlisle, look around the room." ordered Esme softly.

He did and smiled. "All our children in the same room."

She smiled, "This is a wonderful moment."

"Bella, how are you doing?" asked Carlisle a minute later.

"I'm doing really good Carlisle. I love New York, this city is amazing. Constantly changing, it's always amazing me." I told them all about what I've done, my job, my friends, my favorite places to visit.

"I am glad to hear you have been doing good. We have missed you very much."

I saw everyone shake there heads yes.

"Bella, dear, who is that young man with you in some of these photographs?" Esme asked.

I know my cheeks are turning red. "Um.." I searched for the words inside my head. I didn't want to hurt Edward but I wasn't going to lie. "That is my boyfriend Danny."I could see the pain on his face. "He is handsome, dear. How long have you been together?""Almost nine months." I could see the look of shock on Rosalie's face. That was only four months after they had left and only two months after I had moved here.

"You look fabulous Bella, where was this picture taken?" She asked, pointing to the photograph on the coffee table. "The Rainbow Room at the Rockefeller Center."

"You look happy." Edward had spoken. He was looking at me.

"I am happy Edward." Then there came an awkward silence.

"Everyone, let's go explore the city. I think it's time Bella and Edward talk." Esme said as she got up.

"No, please you guys don't to leave." I said.

"Dear, you two need privacy." She gave me a hug. "And we'll be back in a little while, promise."

Everyone left and it was just Edward and me.

**The Cullen's are baaaack! I hope you liked it. Reviews make me update faster! **

**Next Chapter - Edward & Bella talk**


	14. Is that all you think you did?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its main characters, Stephanie Meyer does****. **

BPOV

It was just Edward and me, we had been sitting in silence for a few minutes. He was staring at the picture of Danny & me.

"You look breathtaking in that picture.""Thank you Edward."

"Bella I'm sorr - " I cut him off.

I shook my head, "Please, don't start apologizing, Edward. I'm not mad." He looked at me. "I understand why you did what you did.. You wanted me to have the human experience without the danger. I've already forgiven you for it."

"I want to explain."

"Edward, you do ha…"

"Yes," he cut me off. "I do. I thought it was the best thing for you…"

"Edward, I know you were doing what you thought to be best for me." He was staring at out the window. "I know that you never wanted to hurt me. You are a good man, you had good intentions."

"It was a lie." He finally looked up.

"What was?"

"Everything I said that day in the forest."

"I'm confused."

"Bella listen to me, and listen to me good. Because this is the _truth_. I love you, I loved you then and I love you now, there has never been a day when I didn't love you."

"But you said so many awful things that day. If you loved me why would you do that? Why did you leave?"

"I knew that convincing you I didn't love you was the only way you would move on, I never thought you would believe me as quickly as you did. How you could think that I didn't love you then and that I don't love you know. It hurts that you were able to forget everything we had been to each other "

"Edward, why are you doing this? Do you have _any_ idea what I have gone through these last few months? I moved on, I am allowing myself to fall for someone else. Do you know how hard that was to do? To trust someone?"

"I am sorry. I know I hurt you -"

"Hurt me!?! Hurt me!!" I jumped up from my seat. "Is that all you think you did? Hurt me? Edward, you _BROKE_ me. I was broken…I...I was crushed. " He winced and I could see the pain on his face. "You had my heart, Edward, and you shattered it. For the first two months I suffered. I…I would scream in my sleep so often, Charlie stopped coming to check on me. Finally, I decided I had to begin to build my life back. I decided to move here, to get a _clean break." _His words were repeated which was like a slap in the face.

"I only did what I thought was necessary. You deserved better than me. You deserved a human life, a chance to live normal." He had whispered it but I heard him.

"_And_ I did exactly what you wanted me to. I moved on, as hard as it was, I did. I even managed to trust again. Danny has a part of my heart now and I am happy with him." I whispered.

Oh God the expression on his face. I continued. "No one can ever understand how broken I felt. How broken a part of me is without you and your family. _My family." _I said loudly. "My best friend, my parents, you took them away from me. There hasn't been a day when I didn't miss then. But I did my best to move on and even with a piece of me gone, I did move on."

"All I ever wanted was to protect you from what we were," Edward said.

"It's not your job. See that's the difference between you and Danny. He doesn't feel the need to watch me all the time. He treats me that I'm his equal, not his responsibility, it's one of the reasons why I love him so much"

"You don't love me any more." he said painfully. I sighed and sat next to him.

"Edward, I loved you since the first moment I saw you my first day at Forks high. I will always have a place for you in my heart, you were my first love. I still care about you, I do but you need to know that I love him now."

Edward's body tensed as I used past tense words. I was being honest with him, I was not going to lie.

"It's different with Danny. I don't have to be perfect; he loves me and my quirky ways. He knows that I can take care of myself and that I am a _strong _person. He doesn't try to keep me from trying things because they may be dangerous."

I didn't look at him right then, I knew I had hurt him. When I finally did he looked heartbroken. I felt horrible but I was just being honest.

"Bella, answer me one thing. Please." He was begging now, pleading with me.

"What?"

"I cannot ask you to forget what I did. But will you forgive me?"

I could see the pain on Edward's face, he was hurting. I know he hadn't left me to hurt me.

"I already have Edward." I wrapped my arms around him to hug him and he hugged me back. I breathed in his scent, I forgot his scent was so intoxicating. I composed myself quickly and I released him. I blushed a bright cherry red.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore. I want to be near you. Can I stay in your life?"

"You don't have to ask. I would love to have you back in my life. But are you going to be ok with just being my friend? Being in my life knowing I am with another guy? "

"I want to see you happy, even if it's not with me. If I can be only friends with you then I will be your friend. I want to be a part of your life, and I know the other's want to as well. Unless you send us away, we're not going anywhere."

"No we're noooooot!" sang Alice walking into the room.

"Alice?"

"I saw." She said pointing to her head.

Emmett's strong arms grabbed me, lifted me, and gave me a bear hug. "BELLLLLA! You're going to have me around again. Aren't you happy?"

The wind had been knocked out of me. "I…going…to…have…to…get used to…" I said, gasping for air.

"Emmett. Let her catch her breath." Esme said, walking down the hall towards us with Carlisle.

"Hi Bella, you ok?" Rosalie asked smacking Emmett in the back of his head.

I laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hello, dear!" said Esme hugging me.

"Hi Esme! Hi Carlisle."

"Hello Bella." said Carlisle also hugging me.

"Bella can I watch your TV?" Emmett asked already sitting on the couch.

"Yes Emmett""Bella, dear, is everything ok with you and Edward?""Yes everything's good now."

"Fantastic!" said Emmett. "No more awkwardness."

Everyone laughed.

"Bella, you haven't eaten since breakfast. I bought you mushroom raviooooli." Alice sang

"Yum, thank you Alice."

"Anything for you little sis."We smiled at each other as I sat down next to Emmett to eat. We had all sat down on the living room in front of the TV and watched it for hours. Even Carlisle and Esme stayed with us. We were one big, happy reunited family!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There it is. The long awaited Edward and Bella conversation. Ok so DON'T kill me for not getting them together!**

**I am just taking things slowly, the way I think things would happen, considering the past and his sudden return. **

**Don't worry though…it'll happen. Just keep reading :D**

**Review please!! It'll make me update sooner! **


	15. Harder then I thought

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_____________**

"Bella, you have to calm down. You're going to kill Jasper." said Alice as she was doing my hair.

We were getting ready to go out, everyone was going to meet Danny tonight. I wasn't worried that they wouldn't like him. I already knew they would, he's amazing. I was nervous about Danny and Edward meeting, it was going to be an awkward part for me.

"Sorry Jasper."

"It's ok Bella" he said from the living room.

"Bella, everything is going to be ok." Once again tapping her head. "I've already seen it. Tonight is going to on without any problems. So calm down."

"I'll try."

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"How… um... you guys going to eat?"

"It's ok Bella, we're going to all order soap. That won't do us much harm.""Alice.."

"Bella, it's going to be ok. Stop worrying."

"Ok. Where is everyone else?"

"There going to me us at Swing."

Swing was a supper club, they had dinner, drinks, and dancing.

"And Danny will be here in 20 minutes so stop fussing and let me finish getting you ready."

"Yes ma'am!" I said laughing.

________________________________________________

"Jasper, open the door? We're almost done. I'm zipping Bella up"

Jasper opened the door and let Danny.

"Hey you must be Danny?" he extended his hand. "I'm Jasper."

"Hey Jasper, how are you doing?"

"Good. Let's sit down. The girls say they are almost ready but you know how that goes"

He laughed, "Yeah, Bella's good at that almost ready thing to me a lot.""Well for your information, we are ready." I said walking out of the room with Alice."Well that's a shocke-" He stopped mid-sentence. "Bella, baby, you are breathtaking."

I was a wearing a black strapless mid-thigh dress with a sassy ruffle hem and lace-up back. My hair was modern chic folded ponytail hairstyle with long wavy locks twisted at the side sections.

"Your looking good yourself honey." I walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Hi Danny, I'm Alice." She bounced over and gave him a hug.

He laughed. "Hi Alice." She released him and turned to Jasper.

"So what do you think Jazzy?" Alice said twirling.

Alice was wearing a black beaded single-shoulder dress with pleating on the bust.

"Amazing." She went over to Jasper and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Alright guys lets go. We don't want to be laaaaate!" She sang and walked to the door.

Danny laughed, "Is she always like this?"

"Always." I said laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_10 minutes later - Swing _

"Hi we have a reservation under Cullen."

"Yes ma'am, the rest of your party is waiting. Right this way."

He let us to the table and everyone was sitting. Everyone stood up when they saw us arrive.

"Bella, Alice, dears, you look amazing."

"Thanks Esme." I hugged her. "You do too." She was wearing orange sleeveless dress with a surplice neckline and a wide ruched waistband with a sarong-style skirt.

I looped my arm around Esme. "Danny this beautiful lady right here is my mother in every way that counts Esme. Esme this is Danny."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." "Mrs. Cullen. Oh makes me sound old, call me Esme." We all laughed. "Danny, this is her husband Carlisle." He shook hands with him. "This is Emmett, his wife Rosalie, and Edward."

Edward smiled politely and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Danny shook hands with everyone, "it's nice to meet everyone."

We all sat down, ordered the food and started talking.

"Danny, tell us, where are you from?" asked Esme.

"I was in Albany, New York. It's about two and half hours north of here. I lived there all my life until I started at NYU. I also grew up in the Hampton's, my family has a house there as well. We spent a lot of time there."

Dinner arrived shortly after and everyone kept asking Danny questions, wanting to know all about him.

I caught Edward staring at me out of the corner of my eye several times, I was starting to get uneasy.

"Danny, darling, I'd love to dance."

"Bella, you don't like to dance." Edward said staring at me.

"I love to dance Edward."

"Yes, that she does, she and Lila are always dragging me and her guy to go dancing. We've gone to most of the clubs in the city." Danny said taking my hand into his gently as I got up so we could dance.

"Come on." I lead him to the dance floor and we started dancing. Shortly after Alice and Jasper were dancing. We danced for about twenty minutes when I saw Rosalie dragged Emmett to the dance floor.

**EPOV**

"Edward, honey, would you like to dance with me." asked Esme.

I didn't hear her, I was staring at Bella and Danny having fun on the dance floor. He dipped her and she let out a squeal, he pulled her back up and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"EDWARD!"

"Sorry, Esme.""Do you want to dance with me?"

"No, you and Carlisle should go dance."

"Dear, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. Go have fun and dance with Carlisle."

Carlisle put his hand on Esme's back and let her to the dance for. They were all dancing and I was the only one at the table. I sat there staring at Bella as she danced. She was beautiful, she was so graceful as she danced, she was absolutely breathtaking.

_This friend this is going to be harder then I thought it would be. _I thought. _______________________________________________

Edward meets Danny. Review please :D I love to hear from you guys. Oh links to of all the dresses the girls wore will be on the profile


	16. Say Cheese!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the main characters, just the ones I've created.

**______________________________**

**EPOV**

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN" Yelled Alice from the other room. In an instant she was in front of me with her finger pointing at me. "Don't you even think about doing it!" She was mad and Alice never got mad, I was in trouble.

I sighed. "Do what Alice?" I said running my hands through my hair, then down to the back of my neck."Don't even think about kissing Bella!" she was yelling. "She will not react the way you think she will. She will get mad and want you to go away."

"Alice, what is going on?" asked Rosalie walking into the room with Emmett.

"Edward plans on kissing Bella the next time he's alone with her and it ends badly. She gets mad and refuses to see him again." "Why would you do that? She is _HAPPY_ Edward, don't ruin it." Rosalie said sincerely. "You" she said pointing at me. "left so she can have a normal human life and she is. If you are unhappy to see her with someone else, you only have yourself to blame. This was your doing."

"I know Rosalie." I ran my hand through my hair."Did you see her last night? How she was with him? How happy she is? Don't be selfish. All I ever do is hurt her. She's better off with _him._" she said leaving the room.

"Edward Cullen, if you do anything to hurt Bella again .!" Alice shrieked. "I just got my best friend back and I will NOT lose her because of you _AGAIN_!" She went back into the main room.

I shut my eyes for a moment, sighing. No matter what I tried, Bella was always in my thoughts. I just sat there, letting my thoughts go wild. I didn't even pay attention when Esme walked into the room and sat across from me. She didn't say anything; she was going to let me talk.

"What am I supposed to do, Esme?" Edward muttered. "I still love her."

We sat in silence for a few minutes when I spoke again. "I hear his thoughts, Esme, he loves her very much. His thoughts are filled with Bella. When they danced his eyes were focused on only her. He only thought of how beautiful she was, of how he loved when she blushed, when she smiled it lit up his whole world."

"It must be difficult to see the woman you love with another man. A man who loves her just as much as you do."

"I only have myself to blame, Esme. She didn't meant to but did exactly what I told her to." I got up and walked over to the window. I stood there a minute in silence then turned to look at Esme. "Everything is not the way it should be, Esme. Bella is no longer in Forks, she's in a new city, with someone else, all because of my decision to leave."

"Edward, dear, we are _all_ here because of the decisions you have chosen to make. We have all been affected by the decisions you have made concerning Bella. Losing her was just as hard on you as it was the rest of the family. Carlisle and I love her as a daughter, she was a part of the family the moment we met her and without her our family was not whole."

"I spent years without love, when I had finally found it, I left her behind. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do and was the worst mistake I had ever made." I ran my hind through my hair again. "It will haunt me forever."

"The past can not be changed, dear. You are here now, if you want to stay in her life I suggest you do nothing that will jeopardize that. She has allowed you back in once, she may not do it again."

Esme got up, walked over to give me a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

I was alone again to think. I want Bella back, it had been painful to be away from her, she was the missing part of me but I couldn't have her. She was happy, who was I to take away her happiness? I was the one who had taken it from her the day I left, I couldn't do it again. I want to be in her life, I was not strong enough to leave her again. I would stay, be her friend, it is the only place I have in her life. "_Her friend_." I sighed.

____________________________________Same day - Central Park - Jasper & Bella _

JPOV

I asked to spend some time with Bella away from the others. We had been standing near a pond in silence for twenty minutes and I could feel she was starting to get worried.

"Jazz, are you alright? If you weren't a vampire I would swear you were going to faint." she said laughing but she stopped when I didn't reply. "Jasper! Please say something! What's wrong?"

"I wanted to apologize again, for ruining your birth -" she cut me off.

"Oh for the love of God, is that it? You had me worried for that. I wish you'd stop apologizing for that. Jazzy, please stop beating yourself up for something that I don't hold against you."

I could feel her genuine forgiveness. "I know you don't Bella but you should, I am the monster that nearly killed you. I don't understand how you can stand to be near me."

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE YOU LOOK AT ME RIGHT NOW" I looked at her in shock, I had never heard her so mad and her face showed it. I could feel how furious she was.

"I DO NOT think you're a monster, Jasper. I never have. You are my big brother and I love you very much. I could never hate you _and _I have never been mad at you. What happened that day was an accident. And If I _EVER_ hear you call yourself a monster again I swear I will find a way rip your arms off and smack you with them."

I stood there in shock. She was mad, I could feel the anger rolling off of her. I could also feel sincerity, she wasn't lying about not hating me.

Suddenly she threw her arms were around me in a hug. "I know you won't ever hurt me," she said. "_ever_."

She released me and looked up at me, "I forgave you that day, and you know that. Stop feeling guilty!"

"I will Bella." I didn't know what else to say, I was completely speechless. I had almost killed her a year ago and here she was brushing it off. She has a good heart!

"I love Bella, you are an amazing sister and you amaze me. I hated myself so much after your birthday party and here you are so forgiving. Thank you!"

"Jasper, I want you to know something."

"What?"

"You won't hurt me." she said confidently.

I looked at her and then I started laughing. She looked at me, puzzled. "What's so funny?"

"You ripping out my arms and smacking me with them."

She started laughing as well. "Yeah that is funny." We laughed for several minutes then I spoke.

"Bella, your last birthday was -"

She cut me off. "Jazz I thought we already went through this?""I'm not going to apologize again, promise.""Good." she said smiling.

"Your birthday is not that far away and I want to plan a party for you. I want to make up for ruining the last one.""Jazz, you do not have to do that.""No I do not but I want to. Please Bella." I was begging.

"Ok Jazz" I smiled at her. "_BUT_ I have a condition. I know Alice will help you. Keep it simple! I do not want a huge over the top blow out with elephants or anything like that. Please please don't let her go over board."I laughed. "I will try." We both laughed. We knew that there was no way we could control Alice.

We started walking again. "Jazz, I want us to do something. ""What?""You'll see." She grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

We walked a few minutes and we arrived at the Friedsam Carousel.

"You want us to ride a carousel?"

"Yes, I've walked by lots of times but never got on. Come on, it'll be fun."

I laughed. "Ok. Let's go for a ride."

We rode the carousel several times, changing animals with each ride. I had never ridden one and I admit I had fun.

"Thank you Bella!""Your welcome. And there is one more thing I want us to do."

"Whatever you want little sis."

"Good, wait right here."

She went to a cart vender nearby and bought something and walked back to the carousel. She stopped to talk to a lady. "Ma'am do you mind taking a picture of my brother and me?" The lady shook her yes, smiling.

Bella turned to me smiling. "Come here Jazz." She said smiling. "This nice lady is going to take out a picture of us." I laughed.

I went over to where she was. Bella grabbed my hand and positioned us in front of the carousel. "All right Jazz, say cheese!"

________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry. I took me a couple of days to update, computer troubles. Anywho, thanks to everyone for all the review. I love to hear from you guys and your thoughts. Keep on reviewing :D**


	17. Enjoying the day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the main characters, just the ones I've created. **

* * *

Danny and I were watching TV when we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called from the couch. I was comfortable cuddling with Danny, I was not about to get up.

"Belllllla." sang Alice as she and Jasper walked into my apartment. "I have the plans for your birthday and Jazzy thinks it's a perfect idea."

"Hello to you to Alice." I said laughing.

"Hi." she said plopping on the loveseat. "Now about your party."

"Hi Jazz." I said smiling.

"Hey Danny. Hi Bella."

"Hey Jasper. What's this about a party?" asked Danny.

"Oh sweetie I forgot to mention Jasper wanted to plan a party for my birthday and Alice is helping him.""Jasper I don't know what you said to convince her but you're the man. Lila and I had been bugging her about a party for awhile now."

"Thanks.""_Anyway" _said Alice getting impatient. "Since I've had to keep it simple per your doing I still managed to give it a little flair."

"Oh dear God." I groaned.

"We are going to hold your party in a loft we're renting for the night, it has an amazing view. I've decided to divide it into areas. There is going to be one area with a buffet and bar with a seating section. The center is going the dance area and the other side is where the DJ will be. There's going to be an area with a table to place gifts. I'm going to keep the dress code to semiformal except for you; I'm dressing you up a little more. You are the birthday girl after all. It's going to be magnificent." She said tapping her head. "Oh this is going to be so much fun."

"Jazz, your suppose to keep in in line not help her go crazy."

"Sorry Bells, this is keeping her in line." he said laughing. "You know Alice."

"I think it sounds awesome and a girl only turns eighteen once." said Danny.

I elbowed him. "Now you've joined the dark side." I said laughing. "Well Alice, I admit I like the sound of it. And I know there is no way I'm going to convince you to keep it any simpler so have fun planning." "Yay" she squealed lunging at me. "Thank you!" She wrapped her arms and gave me a hug. "Alice, your killing us here." I was still on the couch with Danny and she was crushing us.

"Oops" she said sitting back down. We all laughed.

"So anyway, the guest list is at fifty and climbing. I've already called Charlie, your mom and Phil and they will be here of course. We'll all be there duh, Lila, her boyfriend, and some of your co-workers, Danny's parents…"

"How did you get the information of all my friends and co-workers?"

"Bella you should know by now I have my ways." I laughed. "Yes you do."

_A Few Weeks Later…_

EPOV

I just arrived at Bella's and knocked on her door. When she didn't answer, I frowned, I knew she was home. I could hear music playing in her apartment. I knocked a second time, when she didn't answer I turned the handle to the door and walked in.

I walked into the kitchen and she was dancing to the music playing on her Ipod while cleaning the countertop. I smiled, she looked so beautiful. Her hair swaying back and forth and her hips moving as she danced. I wanted to grab her and dance with her. I put the thought aside and walked over to her. I tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped.

"Oh my God! Edward! You scared the crap out of me." she shrieked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I knocked but you didn't hear me over the music."

"Not everyone has super vampire hearing." We both laughed. ""What are you doing here?"

"Alice had a vision of you collapsing later on today. She said you've been cleaning since you woke up and hadn't eaten since last night. She sent me with food." I held up a brown bag.

"Oh I guess I did forget to eat. I'll call her later and thank her." She took the bag from me and turned back to the counter. "Where is Alice anyway?"

"Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I had all been shopping around the city since this morning. Carlisle and Esme went off to spend some time to themselves. We were in Macy's when Alice had the vision of you."

I was standing in front of her refrigerator, I looked at all the stuff on it. She had several magnets and pictures, there was one picture bigger then the others. It was of her and Danny, sitting on a huge rock. His arms were around Bella and their foreheads touching, they were both smiling. They looked very happy.

"Sorry you had to get stuck bringing me food." She said pulling the food from the bag.

I turned back to her. "No I don't mind. You know how Alice can get when she's shopping. It's a nice break."

"Are you leaving or are you sticking around for awhile?"

"I could stick around if you don't mind."

"Nope" she said popping the 'p'. "I don't mind at all."

We both sat down at the table. "You know I could do your cleaning. You could eat, shower, and get ready. I will be done before you even get dressed. You can still enjoy the day."

"No, I can't ask you to do that.""Your not asking. I'm volunteering. Tell me what needs to be done.""Edwar-" I cut her off.

"Tell me what needs to be done and eat your food." I said sternly.

She laughed. "Fine." She told me everything that needed to get done and started eating.

"How are you doing Bella?""I'm doing good. I've just spent the day cleaning.""And dancing." She blushed.

"Yeah and dancing." she said laughing.

"Where's Danny?"

"He's went to see his parents, his mom fell and twisted her ankle. I'm probably not going to see him till tomorrow night."

We talked a few more minutes and she was done. "Here, let me take that." I got up and took the plate from her. "Go shower and get dressed. I'll be done before you" he said laughing.

"Thanks and stop bragging Mr. Vampire." she said laughing walking to her room.

BPOV

Thirty minutes later I had taken a shower and gotten dressed. I was wearing black skirt with a purple ruched neckline shirt with drawstring ties at the shoulders and wide slit at sleeves and my silver strappy wedges. I grabbed my purse, walked into the living room and found Edward flipping through a magazine.

The apartment looked awesome. He had done everything I needed to and then some. "It looks great, Edward, thank you."

He laid the magazine down and got up. "Your welcome. Wow you look nice.""Thanks. So where are we heading?"

"Wherever you like."

"Can we go to a bookstore?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Ready to go?"

"I'm ready." I said, walking towards the door.

"Lead the way." He said closing the door behind us.

--------------------------------

Bella and I had arrived at the bookstore two hours ago. Bella had gone to journey through the books while I had stayed in the music section.

I was done browsing and decided to look for Bella. I walked around the store and found her in one of the back aisles of the store, in the classic section. She was sitting Indian style on the floor reading the inside cover of a book, completely unaware I was there. She looked so beautiful sitting there.

"Hey"

She raised her head from the book that she was immersed in and smiled. "Hi" Her brown eyes meeting mine.

"Interesting reading?" I asked and took a spot across her on the floor.

"I found a book written by the sister of Emily Bronte. It's called Jane Eyre, I was reading what it was about."

"So what's the verdict?""It sounds interesting and it's a love story so I'm adding it to the pile."I chuckled. "And what is in the pile?"She reached over and brought the pile closer. "I've got Alice's Adventures In Wonderland, A Little Princess`, To Kill a Mockingbird, and Romeo & Juliet."

"You already have Romeo & Juliet." I said laughing.

"Yes but this one is a special edition and its beautiful." She grabbed the book and handed it to me. I took it from her, she was right, it was beautiful copy, it was genuine leather with a distinctive gold cover design.

"Isn't nice? I'm so glad I found it." She had a huge smile on her face. I loved to see her smile.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes, whenever your ready."

"I'm ready. Let's go." I got up vampire speed and extended my hand, she took it and I helped her up. When our fingers touched I felt something. If she felt it she did a good job of hiding it. She just smiled and said thank you.

We both went to pay for our books and I held the door open for her when we went out of the bookstore. I looked down at her and smiled. "Where to know?"

"Instead of taking a cab back to my house, how about we take a stroll through Central Park? It's not to far from here and it's cloudy buy I think still nice to enjoy the park."

"Alright. Let's go."

We walked towards the park and talking, we talked about many things. She was walking ahead of me slightly, I couldn't help but watch her. My thoughts drifted back to when we were in Forks, how she couldn't walk without tripping on something. I loved when she tripped, it always gave me another excuse to hold her in my arms.

"Edward?…hello?"

She had stopped walking and was waving her hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention. "Your not paying attention, is there something a matter?" She asked me in a soft voice.

"You've changed."She looked at me in shock. "Um..ok..well that was unexpected."

"It's the truth. You have changed a lot."

"Only the way I dress has changed, Edward, I am still the same old Bella."

"No, Bella, that is not the only thing, so many things about you have changed. You are much more confident now. You are not as self-cautious as you used to be, I can hear it in the way you talk, the way you conduct yourself, even your walk is more confident, you haven't tripped once."

She laughed. "That's a good thing."

"I miss it." I said laughing.

"Mmm…I don't. It made me feel like an idiot."

"You were never an idiot."

We walked in silence. I glanced at her again and noticed she was shivering a little bit. I took off my jacket and placed it over her shoulders, she looked up at me and said thanks. We stayed silent for a few minutes when she said. "I come here often, this is my favorite place to be, I come here to think."

She sat down on a bench. "Edward, I'm going to say something and I don't want you to say anything afterwards. We are going to continue to enjoy the day, ok?"

I nodded.

"I know you regret leaving but that doesn't matter anymore. It's done, it can't be changed. The important thing is that you and everyone else are back in my life. I said that there was a part missing but now I am whole again. Now, that being said, " She bounced off the bench and grabbed my hand. "Come on _Eddie_, we have lots to see."

"Don't call me Eddie." We both laughed and resumed our walking.

* * *

**A little alone time for Edward & Bella. I hope you liked it :D Please review, as always!**


	18. The best birthday ever!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its main characters, Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

_Two months later…. Bella's Birthday_

Danny and I walked into the loft and I gasped, it was gorgeous! "Wow!" There were pink, silver and black streamers and balloons everywhere, and the band in the left side of the room. Music was blaring from the speakers that were set up all around the room. To the right was the buffet and the seating area was near the window. It's perfect.

"Happy Birthday!" shouted Alice. She and Jasper were standing by the entrance.

"Alice, I love it. It's amazing. Thank you so much!" I said hugging her.

"I knew you'd like it!"

Jasper was next. "You look wonderful." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks." I said and hugged him.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" said Emmett engulfing me a hug. "Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday!" He was doing that bouncing thing again.

"Emmett!" I said squealing. He put me down, "Sorry" he said laughing.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Esme said walking up and kissed my cheek. "You look so gorgeous!"

"Thank you Esme."

The greetings and birthday wishes continued for awhile as I made my way around the room.

***************

EPOV

I stood in a corner watching her make her way around the room. She was so beautiful…more than beautiful…there were no words to describe how she looked tonight. She was wearing a blue knee-length dress, her hair had large, loose curls. Alice had done a great job and she looked amazing.

I wanted to walk up to her and pull her into my arms, hold her close to me, smell her hair, to hear her heartbeat, to feel her warmth against me, but that is one thing I couldn't do, the girl in this room, that is not my Bella. She was _Danny's_ Bella, he is the one who got to give her kisses. He is the one who gets to be with her, hold her in his arms, spoil her, spend time with her, many things I couldn't do with her. And _he_ was the one, right now, who was holding her hand while she walked around the room greeting everyone. All I could to watch her from afar.

BPOV

I finished making the rounds greeting everyone. I walked over to the bar and asked the bartender for a sprite.

"Happy Birthday." I heard a velvety voice say. I turned to look at him.

"Edward! You are here!" I smiled giving him a hug.

"Why wouldn't I be?""I didn't see you when I was greeting everyone. I thought you weren't here."

"Bella, I wouldn't miss your birthday."

"Good, I'm so glad your here."

"Are you enjoying your party?"

"Immensely. As always Alice did a fantastic job."

"You look stunning Bella. I think you look amazing in blue."

"Thanks, Alice let me pick it out my dress and shoes."

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!"

"Speaking of the hyper little pixie" I said. Edward laughed.

"ATTENTION!"

Edward and I turned to look at Alice, she was on the stage trying to get everyone's attention.

"Hello everybody, I'm Alice. Let me have your attention for a few minutes. I want to congratulate our Bella, on her birthday. Jasper and I were honored to have been able to plan today, making this her day special. So we are very glad to be here today and to see her celebrate surrounded by friends and family. Bella, we love that we get to make you smile, laugh, and cry for joy today. Lil sis, you are the greatest there is, and your amazing. We'd like to wish you tons of happiness. You deserve it.

I am looking forward to celebrating many more birthdays to come with you, maybe you'll let me go all out next year." She said laughing. "Now I want everyone to enjoy themselves. Eat, drink, dance, be merry and spoil Bella in the process! Happy Birthday Bella!" she shrieked into the microphone. "Oh and Bella, stop crying, you'll ruin your makeup.

"It's my party and I'll cry if I want to." I replied loudly. Everyone including myself laughed.

A few minutes later Danny walked over to where I was at. He put one arm behind his back, bowed and held his other hand. "Would you care to dance ma'am?"

I giggled, "Why yes sir, I would." I said taking his hand.

Danny smiled as we walked over to the dance floor. He pulled me close to him and we then began to dance.

I had so much fun. I danced with Danny for several songs, then I danced with my dad, Carlisle, Jasper and now I was dancing with Emmett.

Dancing with him was hilarious. He had been doing the robot, the wave, and now Emmett had his arms up in the air shaking his rear side to side. Everyone had stopped dancing and formed a circle around us watching Emmett, but he was so oblivious to that fact and kept dancing. I had been laughing so hard I was gasping for breath and clutching my sides.

Emmett was now moving his big hands moving them in a circle, bobbing his head.

I fell to my knees, still laughing, clutching my sides. I looked up and saw him put one arm face down, then the other. He flipped one arm over and then the other. I laughed even harder, he was doing the macarena.

Danny was now in front of me with a concerned look on his face. The music stopped and the only sound heard was my laughter.

"Bella, baby, you fell pretty hard. Are you ok? ?"

"Y..yes" I gasped. I was still laughing.

"Bella, breath or you'll pass out." Alice said sternly.

I took a deep breath but ended up bursting into laughter again.

"Emmett…he was so…" I was gasping for air. "so…so.."

Danny sat with me staring until I finally started to calm down. "Are you finished now?" He asked. I smiled and took in a deep breath.

I felt his smooth arms slide around my waist and help me up. "Bella?"

I shook my head yes. "I'm done." Everyone was looking at me like I had lost it. I giggled. This was beyond the best birthday ever.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

EPOV

I was watching her again. She was laughing, a few of her girl friends were around her, laughing with her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw me. She smiled and waved.

She turned back to her friends and I heard her excuse herself. She turn away from the girls and made her way towards me.

God she was beautiful. Her brown hair was slowly bouncing up and down as she walked.

She reaches me and smiled at me. "Hi"

"Hello birthday girl" I smiled back at her.

"You know I've noticed that you have stayed in this area practically all night and I am here to fix that." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "You are going to dance with me."

I smiled at her. "Yes ma'am"

Bella was leading me out to the dance floor. The previous song ended and slow song began to play.

**BPOV**

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist, holding me tight.

I looked up and Edward smiled down at me. We began to sway to the song and I let Edward take the lead.

_I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow _

_Let it take me where it wants to go _

_Til you open the door, there's so much more _

_I've never seen it before _

_I was trying to fly but I couldn't find my wings _

_But you came along and you changed everything_

I forgot what it was like to be held by him, I fit there comfortably. His body felt so good against mine. _Oh bad Bella!_ I try to push those thoughts aside. But dancing with him, being in his arms, felt...it felt nice. My heart was pounding against my rib cage, I took a deep breath and it settled back to a normal rhythm.

_You lift my feet off the ground _

_You spin me around _

_You make me crazier crazier _

_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes _

_You make me crazier crazier crazier_

Edward pulled one of his hands away from my waist and his left one took my right off his shoulder and our fingers intertwined. He placed our hands against his chest and he pulled me impossibly closer. His left hand slid up to my lower back and a shiver went up my spine.

_I watched from a distance as you made life your own _

_Every sky was your own kind of blue _

_And I wanted to know how that would feel _

_And you made it so real _

_You showed me something that I couldn't see _

_You opened my eyes and you made me believe. _

I rested my head on his chest as we continue to sway to the music. I closed my eyes and turned my face into Edward's shirt, his button-down was soft against my skin. I took a deep breath inhaling his scent.

_You lift my feet off the ground _

_You spin me around _

_You make me crazier crazier _

_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes _

_You make me crazier crazier crazier_

He pulled back and I found myself looking up at him again. He smiled his beautiful crooked smile. I loved that smile, it made my heart flutter.

_Baby you showed me what livin' is for _

_I don't wanna hide anymore _

_You lift my feet off the ground _

_You spin me around _

_You make me crazier crazier _

_Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes _

_You make me crazier crazier crazier crazier crazier._

The music stopped and the room went dark. I was so glad it did. I heard him sigh as he slowly let me go. Everyone started singing Happy Birthday.

Alice and Jasper came through a set of double doors wheeling a cart that held my cake singing happy birthday with everyone else. My cake was so pretty. It was a five layer whimsical lopsided cake. It had light pink icing with hot pink, black and silver fondant stripes and ribbon. Each of the 18 candles on the cake were lit and waiting for me to blow them out.

Everyone finished singing and I went to blow out my candles. I was having trouble blowing them out so I motioned for Danny to help me. Once they were all out everyone clapped and cheered. Alice handed me a knife to cut the first piece then she took over.

After everyone had eaten cake, Rosalie shrieked. "Time for presents!" She went to the present table and Alice sat me down on one of the couches. She sat to the left of me and Danny to the right. Rosalie picked up the gift that was from her and handed it to me. It was a pretty big box. "Try not to get a paper cut." She said winking at me. Everyone laughed except Edward, he glared at Rosalie. I opened it and gasped. "Rosalie!" It was red leather Prada bag with matching wallet and makeup case I wanted. "oh my..I love it."

She smirked. "I know."

"Mine next" Alice said prancing to the table. She picked up a small box, came back, and handed it to me. Inside was a bracelet with a single charm on it. The charm was half a heart with the word Lil Sis and on the other side said Bella & Alice.

"I've got the other half on my bracelet. Mine says Big Sis." squealed Alice. I hugged her. "Thank you, I love it."

Danny grabbed my hand and gently pulled me up. "_One_ of your presents is on the other side of this string." He was grinning, obviously very proud of himself. He handed me the string and I followed it to the double doors and stopped a few feet away. I turned and looked at Danny. "Pull on the string" he said. When I pulled it, Jacob came threw the door. "Bella!" he yelled, picking me up and spinning me around while he hugged me tight.

"JACOB" I said squealing. He put me down. I looked at him, he was taller then ever, his shiny black hair pulled back into a pony tail. "Oh my...your so tall but you haven't changed a bit." I jumped and hugged him. "I MISSED YOU! Oh this is great! We have so much to talk about. How are you? Are you ever going to stop growing? How long are you staying?"

"Whoa, Bells, calm down!" he said laughing. "We'll talk later, promise. You've got more presents to open." We went back to where everyone else was. I walked over to Danny. "Thank you! Thank you!" I said jumping on him. He laughed as we stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye, I didn't care. I gave him kisses all over his face. "Thank you, Danny!"

Everyone was laughing at the sight on the floor. When I finally stopped, Jasper helped me up get myself off of Danny. "Alright birthday girl, back to presents. Here this is from me Bells."I unwrapped my gift and was in awe. It was the picture of us in front of the carousel in a wooden frame with a beautiful design carved on it. "I carved it myself." I looked at Jasper. "Jazz, it's…it's was so pretty. Thank you so much!"

I continued opening presents. I got a blackberry curve from Carlisle, Black leather Jimmy Choo's from Esme, heart shaped earrings and money from Charlie, red Chanel pumps from Lila and Eric, clothes and diamond encrusted watch from Renee & Phil. The next gift handed to me was from Edward. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Inside was my scrapbook, I opened it to look through it, there were all the pictures Edward had taken away from me the day he left and at the end was my cd. I looked up at Edward and mouthed thank you, he nodded your welcome.

Alice handed me the next two gifts, they were from Danny. Inside the first box was a white gold silver locket. I opened the lock and there was a picture of me on the left and Danny on the right. "Thank you honey, it's gorgeous." I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "put it on me please?"

"Yes and your welcome."

I reached for the other gift and opened it. I gasped and looked at him. "Oh my goodness! Really?" He nodded his head, grinning.

"What is it?" asked Lila.

I took the item out of the box and showed everyone. "It's two tickets to Paris."

"Aww. When are you going?"

Danny answered. "It doesn't have a date. We can go whenever Bella wants."

"Yay, I can't wait." I put the gift down. "I know I have a ton more gifts to open but I'll open them tomorrow. Right now, I think we should go back to dancing and enjoying ourselves. Is that ok with everyone?"

There were lots of nodding and yes's. "Alright then, DJ pump up the music."

The music was now blaring again and people were dancing. I had walked over to the bar and asked the bartender for a dr. pepper. "Here you go miss, and happy birthday"

"Thank you"

I went in the direction of the doors and walked through them into the hallway. I needed a few minutes to myself. I felt overwhelmed. I turned the corner and there was Edward, leaning against the wall.

"Hi" I said softly.

He turned and smiled his crooked smile. "Hi."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was thinking? What are you doing out here? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I whispered.

"Bell -"

"Edward, I am fine, I just needed a minute." I walked past Edward and looked out the window.

"A lot things have changed about you but your lying capabilities have not. I know your lying. What is wrong?"

I took a deep breath trying to calm down. "Thank you for returning my stuff, Edward. It meant a lot to me."

"Don't thank me, they're yours, I shouldn't taken them away from you to begin with."

I turned out and looked him in the eyes. "No, you _shouldn't_ have." I said harshly. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, I took a breath to try and stop them.

"If I could erase the decisions I'd made…." He grabbed my hand, slowly caressing it with his thumb. "go back….change things, I would Bella. I know I can't, and it just kills me, I know…" he trailed off.

"Edward?"

"I know that…that if I hadn't left, we'd be together…very happy." he said quietly.

I felt like crying, I didn't know what to say. I gently put my hand on his cheek, stroking it lightly. Edward sighed, leaning into my hand and closing his eyes. He pulled me closer, resting his hands on my back. Our bodies were now touching, our faces were just inches away from each other.

"Bella…" He murmured, looking into my eyes. "I….."

We were standing there in each other's embrace. He bent down about to kiss me…until someone cleared their throat. We looked over and it was Alice. I stepped out of Edward's embrace.

"Bella, you better get back inside. Danny is going to set out to find you in one minute and he won't be to happy to find you here with Edward."

I blushed. "Um….thank you Alice." I walked past Alice back towards the loft and went in. I walked over to Danny and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and smiled. "Hey beautiful, I was just wondering where you had gone to."

"I went to get a minute to myself."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course, with all the excitement I just needed a minute." I smiled. "Now I'm ready to dance again. Want to dance with me?"

"There's no one I'd rather dance with."

I smiled at him and put my hand in his and towed him towards the dance floor, a slow song was playing. I let go of his hand and wrapped my hands around his neck and Danny's hands on my back. We started to move with the soft music. I leaned and put my head against his chest. I didn't think about Edward and our almost kiss. I was enjoying my dance with Danny.

"Thank you for my gifts, honey, I loved them very much. I especially loved that you brought me Jacob."

"Anything for you. I'm glad your happy."

"I am, this was the best birthday ever." And I truly meant it.

* * *

**This chapter is the longest one yet but was really fun to write. I laughed a lot when I was typing Emmett dancing. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. **

**The song is Crazier by Taylor Swift. **

**All dress links are on my profile. **

**For everyone who had reviewed...THANK YOU!! Now, review please! I love to hear from you guys :D**


	19. My Best Friends

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the main characters, Stephanie Meyer does.** _

* * *

I got up from the chair and walked over to the window and looked out. The sky was a gorgeous, blue skies and not a cloud in sight. What a pity my mood couldn't be as sunny.

"Ugh!" I groaned loudly. My head was hurting from all the thinking I had been doing and my heart was going through a roller coaster of emotions. It's been a week since my party and I had been thinking a lot about that night. Dancing with Edward, being in his arms that night, it brought back feelings I haven't felt in a long time. Then there was that almost kiss in the hallway. I would never do anything to hurt Danny, yet that night I had came so close and it's been killing me ever since.

I just stood there, feeling so confused and very alone. I needed to talk with someone, I picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lila, it's Bella." I replied slowly.

"Oh hey Bells! What's up?"

"Um, do you mind coming over to my apartment? I have an issue and need to tal - "

"Sure, be right over!" She cut me off and hung up.

In about ten minutes, Lila was over, a small smile on her face. "I figured we might need this." She held up two pint of Ben and Jerry's mint chocolate chip ice cream. I laughed and shook my head yes.

We walked into the living room, I sat on the couch and she sat on the armchair. "Ok, Bells, spill"

I sat there staring at my hands, uncertain of what to say my problem. "Well…"

"Bells, does this have anything to do with Edward?"

"Yeah." I mumbled sheepishly.

She nodded understandingly. "I figured as much. Talk to me. I'll help you in anyway I can."

"I..I" I took a deep breath. "I have two men in my heart, two men whom I loved very much, each in there own special way. But I cannot decide who I love more and I know I have to."

I grabbed my pint, scooped a spoonful, and stuck it in my mouth. I swallowed the ice cream and spoke again. "I know it hurts Edward to see me with Danny, but if he hadn't left, then none of this would have happened."

We sat in silence for a few minutes eating our ice cream. "Edward was my first love and I never stopped loving him, I know that deep down. My love for him is as strong as the first moment I realized I was madly in love with him. His smile knocks the breath right out of me. He was always there for me….." I took a deep breath. "_but _he also treated me like a porcelain doll, he always kept me in the dark about important matters. And he walked away from me, leaving me with a broken heart."

I sighed and continued. "Then there was Danny, he managed to win his way into my heart when I didn't think I would ever let anyone back in, I am in love with him. The sky could fall on us, Lila, and I wouldn't notice because I am with him. With him I am always happy, he's so sweet, so romantic, and a very charming. He has always treated me as an equal, he has always spoken to me as a girlfriend, he never once treated me like I was fragile."

I got up and walked over to the window again. "I love both men very much but I don't know what I was going to do. Do I find out where our relationship with Danny could go or do I decide to give Edward a second change?" I sat on the floor next to the window and sighed. "I have a terrible choice to make and I honestly did not know what to do. It's tearing me up inside."

"I don't know much about Edward, except what you've told me but he seems like a good guy. And I do know Danny and he's a wonderful guy. I know he loves you, I've seen how much he does and I know you love him as well. So I can only imagine how terrible this is for you. "

Lila walked over and sat in front of me. "I can't give you much advice in this matter, except you, Bella" she said pointing to me. "you need to think about _you_ right now. This is not about either of them, forget about what Edward or Danny want and focus on what is going to make _you _happy."

Tears poured down my cheeks. "How can I think about me Lila? How can I think about my happiness when I know choosing is going to break one of their hearts. I don't want to hurt either to hurt."

"Unfortunately Bella, it'll hurt someone either way. If you stay with Danny knowing you love Edward more, you are eventually going to end up hurting yourself and Danny. If you choose Edward you know Danny will hurt but I think in time he will be ok." She lifted my chin with her finger. "Bella, you need to think about you and think hard. Making the wrong choice will hurt you and both of them."

Lila and I talked for awhile, she was a great friend. She held me while I cried and I listened to me every time I spoke.

I was alone again and I just stood there leaning against my door. I couldn't make myself move. I didn't know what I would do. How could I choose? _Who should I choose? _I wondered. They were both amazing guys, and they both loved me.

When I was finally able to move, I walked into my bedroom and collapsed the bed. I had to make a decision soon before somebody got hurt. I didn't even notice how much time had passed but eventually I fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------

I awoke the next morning wishing I could have stayed asleep for awhile longer. I got out of bed and decided I needed a long bath. Forty minutes later I got out of the tub, I was in the there I decided I needed to get away for a couple of days. I am going to take a short trip, I just needed to call and make the arrangements. I quickly got dressed and put on my makeup. I walked into my living room and gasped, sitting on the armchair was Alice.

"How did you get in?" I asked confused. "Never mind I know you have your ways. What are you doing here?"

"Bella, I know." She said. "You KNOW I know what's been troubling you."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Alice you can't help me with this. It's a decision I have to make on my own." I said walking over to the couch and sitting on it.

"I know that Bella. I am your best friend and I am here to help you."

I took a moment, trying to gather my thoughts. I didn't know if I could talk about this with Alice. Edward is her brother after all, she couldn't have a biased opinion. I….

"Isabella Swan" She snapped me out of my thoughts with her angry tone. "How dare you think that I won't be biased. I am your best friend and I would never do anything that wasn't best for you." She stood there glaring at me.

I got up quickly and wrapped my arms around the pixie to hug her. "I didn't mean to hurt your feeling Alice." I pulled away to look at her. "It's just Edward is...ugh...never mind. I know you will help me make the right decision."

"Yes I will."

"Um….Alice, I am going to -"

"I've already seen it. You'll leave tomorrow, your mom is going to be thrilled that your going down to see her, your going to have a great time with her. Danny will pick you up at the airport when you return on Sunday night."

She walked into my room and came back out with a suitcase. "I packed your suitcase while you were sleeping. Your all set to go."

I laughed. "Thank you Alice."

"Your welcome" She grabbed my purse and handed it to me. "Now lets go." "

"Where are we going?"

"To Dean and Deluca, it's eating time for the human."

I grabbed my purse from her, laughing.

* * *

_**As always, tell me know what you think. Reviews are what keeps an author going. ;)** _


	20. Returning home

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I do not!**_

* * *

I was in my room packing everything into my suitcase, I was heading back home tonight. Renee and I were going to have an lunch before I boarded my plane. Phil couldn't come with us, he had a game tonight so he was at the stadium practicing.

My mom was sitting on the couch when I walked into the living room with my suitcases.

"Bella," She called. "Aww my baby, I am going to miss you. It feels like you just got here yesterday.

Renee had been thrilled that I came see to her in Jacksonville, we practically spent every moment together, but she was right, my time here had passed quickly. "I know mom, but I am glad that we got to spent time together."

She hugged me tightly. "Me too sweetie. Come on, let's get your stuff in the car and go. I want plenty of time to eat with you before you go."

_At the airport……_

Renee and I were sitting waiting for my flight to be called.

"Honey, are you going to be ok?"

"Um..." I said turning around in my seat to look out the window. "I hate that I am going to hurt one of them."

"I know you do _BUT _you've made the decision that will make you happy, if you hadn't, you would never be happy enough to know the love you truly deserve. I don't want to see you with a broken heart again either."

"I don't want to hurt again either mom. But more then anything I wish I didn't have to do this."

_Attention, this is the boarding call for Delta Flight 6773 nonstop to New York City. Now boarding flight 6773 to New York City. _

"It's time, Mom." We both got up and I grabbed my carry-on bag.

She inhaled deeply, trying to keep back the tears. "I'm going to miss you so much, baby." She whispered pulling me into a hug.

"I am going to miss you too, mom." I hugged her tightly. "Bye, mom."

"Bye, sweetie. Call me when you get home."

--------------------------------------------

I walked from the plane, through the corridor, and out the arrival door. I looked around through the crowd and saw him. "Danny!"

I ran towards him and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. I put my head on his neck and inhaled, breathing in his smell. He bent down his head to the crock of my neck. I dropped my suitcase to the floor behind him.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you too," He whispered back.

Suddenly, his lips were on mine and I ran my hands through his hair. I'd only been away from him for a week but I had missed him very much.

He bent his head down, my heart beat increasing. Just before our lips met he said, "I'm glad your back." Then he kissed me again.

---------------------------------------------

EPOV

"Oh, no, no, no, NO!" Alice screamed coming out of a vision.

I rushed into the main room "Alice tell me that isn't going to happen."

"Alice? What's wrong?" Esme asked panicked.

"What happened? What did you see?" Jasper hurriedly asked her.

"It's - it's Bella!"

"What did you see about Bella?" Carlisle asked her.

"She and Danny get into a car accident."

"You said she returned safely Alice!" I cried frantically.

"I know but Danny made the last minute decision to take another route home because traffic was horrible."

_This can't be happening_! I thought. _I'd run, I didn't care if anyone could see me. I needed to get to her, try to stop it. I could be there within minutes. _

"Edward, you won't make it in time. It's going to happen." Alice said sobbing into Jasper's chest.

--------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know how cab drivers do it!" groaned Danny. We had been stuck in traffic for the last hour, it was horrible, but at the time we left the airport it was expected.

"Well at least we're almost …" I heard a sharp screech of tires and looked to see where it was coming from. "Oh my God, Danny." He turned to look and saw a car heading straight for us. The car rammed into Danny's side and my head hit the glass and everything went dark.

_**

* * *

**__**A cliffy…I know you hate me! Sorry! Let me know what you think! The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter gets posted! **_


	21. The hospital part 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does**_

* * *

EPOV

I watching Bella lay there, she looked like she was dead, her skin looked paler then usual. There were stitches on her forehead, her arm was in a cast and she looked horrible. I had her hand, rubbing circles into the back of it with my thumb.

I continued to stare at her, watching her chest slowly rise and fall. "Bella," I cried out desperately, "Bella…just…wake up already! Please!"

_**Two days later……**_

I don't remember feeling this bad before, I hurt all over. The lights of the room were so bright, they were hurting my eyes, but I finally was able to get them open. As my eyes came into focus, I saw a familiar face sitting beside me.

"Bella, love, how are you feeling?" Edward asked in a soothing voice.

"I hurt all over," I managed to get out slowly.

"Hi kiddo." Charlie said. I looked over at him.

"Dad? Wha.." My throat was sore. "What are you doing here?"

"Alice called me and told me you had been in an accident. I took the first flight out here I could get." Charlie put a hand on my forehead. "I am so glad you finally woke up kiddo."

"Accident? Wait…finally? How long was I out?" I looked at Edward. He grabbed my hand and ran his thumb over my palm.

"You were unconscious for a week."

Carlisle came over. "You've got a minor concussion along with a broken arm and broken ribs, other than that you've got lots of bruises. The doctors say you're going to be just fine."

"Do you need anything?" Charlie asked.

"Could I have something to drink please?"

"Alright kiddo, I'll be right back." He gave me a kiss on my cheek before walking out the room.

"Edward…"

The door flew open and a tiny pixie walked in. "Bella!" Alice squealed. She ran over to me, giving me a hard hug.

"Careful Alice!" Edward warned.

Alice pulled away. "Oh…sorry." She said sheepishly.

"It's ok. I am glad to see you."

"Bellaaaa." Emmett sang as he, Rosalie, and Esme walked into the room. "So happy your ok."

"Emmett, do not hug her, you'll hurt her." Alice said sternly. He pouted leaning against the wall.

Esme walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Hello dear, how are you?" She asked.

"My whole body hurts and I'm tired."

"Bella, I've missed you. It's good to have you back." Rosalie said as she hugged me.

After awhile my eyelids started getting heavy.

"Bella needs rest, let's leave so she can sleep quietly." Charlie said softly.

I heard a chorus of byes as I started to drift off to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up in the middle of the night, screaming. It all came rushing back to me. Danny and me in the car, headlights of the oncoming car. I sat up trying to get out of bed.

"Bella, love, calm down." Edward said soothingly. "What's wrong? Do you need me to get you anything?" He gently pushed me back into the bed.

"I remember. Danny! I've got to get to him!" I tried to get up again but he didn't let me. "Where is Danny?"

Edward didn't answer. "Edward. Where is Danny? I want to see him. I want to see Danny." my voice was raising as I began to get hysterical.

"Bella, you need to calm down." He said softly but sternly.

"Edward, carry me to Danny, please." I was begging him.

"Bella …"

"Edward, take me to Danny. Where is he? Is he okay?"

Edward took a deep breath. "Bella, he didn't make it." He murmured.

"No, your lying! Get off of me, don't touch me." I shrieked, trying to push his hands off me. "_YOUR LYING! _Danny…he is not...dead. He's not, do you hear me!?

"Bella, I am so sorry, he didn't survive the crash."

"NOOOOOO" I screamed tears streaming down my face. He sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me back against his cold, hard chest.

EPOV

Bella's scream tore at my heart, it was full of agony and pain. I felt so helpless as I watched her scream, tears steaming down her face.

A nurse came in quickly and injected something into her iv. It started to immediately take affect, Bella was calming down. "It's a sedative. It'll put her to sleep and she will be out for awhile. The doctor told me to have it ready just in case she woke up."

I just nodded to the nurse. I pulled Bella closer to me and cradling her to my chest, resting my cheek against her hair. She was still crying but I knew in a few minutes she was going to be asleep. "It's all right, I'm here for you. I won't leave you, I promise," I whispered sincerely.

* * *

_**So I didn't know what I was going to do when I started writing this story but let me say I did not plan on killing off Danny but I started writing the last couple of chapters, I didn't like the idea of just friends crap. Anyway, as always please review! they make my day :D**_


	22. The hospital part 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **_

* * *

"Danny?" I cried. "Where are you?"

"Bella, honey?" Esme put her hand on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes, blinking several times. I moved my head to the side to get a better idea of where I was. I noticed my surroundings and it hit me again, Danny was gone. I laid back in bed and closed my eyes.

"Bella, dear, its ok, you are all right. I'm right here beside you."

"Esme" I looked at her. "Esme, I want it to be a nightmare."

Esme gently stroked my hair. "I'm sorry dear, I wish more then anything I could tell you it was."

"It's not fair," she said. "I just can't…"

The tears were streaming down my cheeks. Esme sat on the bed, she pulled me close to her and kissed the top of my head. I cried in her arms for awhile wishing that the hurting would stop.

A few minutes later Edward walked into the room with Alice. "Oh Bella." She said and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella." Edward said softly. He walked over, gracefully picked me up from Alice's embrace and sat down on the rocking chair in the room, rocking me back and forth. I closed my eyes and started to cry again, he held me against his stone cold chest, I could feel him softly stroking my hair. I started to drifted off, not fighting the sleep.

****************************************

_Hello? Miss? Are you alright? Miss?!" I forced myself to open my eyes ad found myself staring into a pair of beautiful blue eyes. _

_I stood up on my toes and kissed him. "I love you too Danny." I said breathless. _

_"Thank you! Thank you!" I said jumping on him. He laughed as we stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye, I didn't care. I gave him kisses all over his face. "Thank you, Danny!" _

_I was running towards him and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. "I'm glad your back." he said and he kissed me. _

"_Oh my God, Danny." Everything went dark. It was all my fault. It was my fault he is gone. _

"Bella…" I heard Edward's soothing voice. "Bella, wake up."

"It's all my fault." I woke up with a start.

"Bella, shh….it was a nightmare, shh. You're alright."

I didn't calm down. "No…I'm not…it's my fault." my voice rose hysterically.

Edwards arm tightened around my waist protectively. "Bella, calm down. What is your fault?"

"I…I…" I was breathing hard, too hard.

"Listen to me, you're going to hyperventilate if you don't calm down."

The door opened and I felt a flood of calm flow over me. "Thank you Jasper." I managed to choke out.

He walked over and kissed my forehead. "Your welcome Bella."

"Sleep, Bella." Edward said. He started rocking me back and forth again. The last thing I remembered was hearing my lullaby before slipping into sleep again.

--------------------------------------------------

I awoke and noticed I was in bed again. I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand.

Edward appeared at the door with Alice and she was carrying tray of food in one hand and holding Jasper's hand in the other.

"Just in time." Alice said smiling.

"I'm not…""But your going to. You need something in your stomach." She said sternly laying the tray on the table.

"How long did I sleep?" I asked while repositioning myself in bed to sit up.

"Four hours. How do you feel now?" Edward moved the table so that it was over me.

"I still ache." I cut into the pancakes and popped it into my mouth.

"Would you like to get more sleep?" he asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

"No." I quickly replied. "Can I go down to the hospital garden? I desperately want to get out of this room."

"It'll be fine. It does her some good." Alice said.

"Fine" he responded. When I was done eating he swiftly picked me up in his stone arms.

"Edward, I can walk you know." I said as Alice covered me with a blanket.

"It's either I carry you or I put you in a wheelchair." I sighed in defeat while he smirked.

Edward carried me to the garden and led me toward a bench. He put me down and started to tuck the blanket around me.

"I am hot."

He chuckled and just covered my legs. "Good?"

"Yes, thank you."

He sat next to me, we sat in silence foe a few minutes. I felt the tears run down the sides of my face, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened them to see Edward looking at me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he whispered.

"I…" my voiced sounded hoarse. He pulled me into him and held me tightly.

EPOV

I pulled her to me and held her tightly. Her shoulders continued to shake as she buried her wet face into my shirt.

"I'm here, you're okay. Shh, calm down." I tried to calm her down by stroking her hair.

"I know your hurting Bella." I said softly. She didn't say anything, just continued to cry.

"Jasper was sitting with you while you slept, trying to keep you calm. He was so focused on you that he didn't notice I was nearby, I heard what he was thinking."

I raised her face so I could look her straight in the eyes. "When your ready to talk, I am here to listen to you, we all are. We'll help you through this."

"Thank you." she smiled up at me

"I'm here Bella. I'll always be here."

* * *

**I know your curious as to who she chose, be patient, that conversation will come up. Keep reviewing! I love hearing from you guys :D**


	23. Not ready to say goodbye

_**As always, I do not own Twilight or it's main characters. **_

I stood in front of the mirror just staring at myself. I didn't have any makeup on, I still had stitches and a few bruises on my face and I was all dressed in a black suit.

There was a knock on the door. I looked and saw Esme standing there.

"It's time to go." She said softly.

"I don't want to go." I said my voice breaking. "If I go…I..I'm admitting that he's gone. I…I don't want that." I began to sob.

She walked over to me putting her arms around me. "Shh…Bella, dear as long as he is loved and remembered then he is never truly dead. He'll always be with you. We'll be with you every step of the way, everyone's going to help you through this. I promise."

"I can't say goodbye. I'm not ready to say goodbye."

"I don't think you'll ever be ready for that. But...it's time, dear. Danny now lives on where it really matters. He'll be in your heart forever."

I wiped my tears away and nodded.

"We need to go." She lead me out of the apartment and to a limo waiting for us. Everyone was already inside when I climbed in. I sighed, it was time face reality, this wasn't a dream, it was happening.

----------------------------------------

I sat next to Danny's parents, staring straight ahead. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the coffin, inside the box was the person I loved. The pastor had finished his speech and was now was blessing him as his casket suspended over the hold. When he was done, he looked over at Danny's parents and signaled them to step forward. They rose at the same time and walked over. Each bent down and dropped a white rose onto his coffin.

Next t was my turn, Alice squeezed my hand for encouragement. I slowly rose and stepped forward. I watched as the coffin was slowly lowered. I grabbed a handful of dirt and dropped it into Danny's resting place. My body began to shake slightly and tears flowed down my face. I collapsed onto the ground, my chest rising and falling rapidly. My body was shaking hard, I wrapped my arms around me trying to control myself.

Alice pulled me to my feet, wrapping an arm around my waist. I allowed myself to be lead way from the coffin and back to where the cars were parked. I climbed into the back seat and gazed over to where Danny lay buried. Alice climbed in the car next to me and the car pulled away from the cemetery. As the site began to disappear in the distance, I closed my eyes and mumbled, "I love you, Danny."

----------------------------------------

I had been washing my face in the bathroom and began to dry it. I looked in the mirror, sighing, my eyes were blood shot red from all the crying I had been doing. I walked into the living room, over to the chair near the window and sat down. I stared out for awhile when I heard the doorbell rang.

Carlisle quickly moved and answered the door. A few seconds later he walked back into the living room with Danny's parents and another gentleman.

"Bella, you have guests." Carlisle said.

"Tell them to go away." I said harshly.

"Hello, Bella, sweetheart."

I looked over and saw Danny's mom. "I'm sorry. I didn't …" I got up and hugged each of them. "What are you doing here?"

"Bella, we came here for something to discuss the will."

I looked at him. "Will? I don't understand."

"Bella, this is Mr. Whitley, Danny's lawyer and he is here to discuss the contents of Danny's will with us."

I shook his hand. "Hello."

"Hello, Miss Swan."

We all sat down in my living room while Carlisle and Esme excused themselves and went into the kitchen to give us some privacy.

The lawyer pulled a folder from his briefcase. He pulled out a pen before placing the document on the coffee table. He motioned for me to come over, but I didn't move.

"Miss Swan, all you have to do is sign. Danny was very specific, with the exception of a few things, everything else is yours." My eyes widened and I glanced at his parents.

"No…I… that can't be right." I looked over at the lawyer. "There must be some mistake."

His mom spoke up. "Bella, there is no mistake. Harry and I are were present when Danny updated it two months ago."

I jumped up from my seat. "Why…leave me everything? Why would he do that? What about you? What about his siblings?"

"We got everything that Danny wanted us to have. Bella, please, don't fight this, Danny specifically wanted everything to go to you."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine." I grabbed the pen from the lawyer and I scribbled my signature.

He retrieved the paper and stuck it back in his briefcase. He pulled out a manila envelope and opened it. He pulled out a set of keys and laid them on the table. "Here's a key to his apartment."

Next he pulled out a small envelope and handed it to me. "This letter is for you, Miss Sawn."

I nodded, taking it in my hand. My name was written in Danny's handwriting.

"The saving account has already been transferred into your name and the money in his main account has already transferred to yours, all you have to do is sign here."

"What money?" I asked in shock.

"Everything he had in his accounts are now yours."

"I don't want it. Transfer everything to his parents."

"Bella, we don't want it. Please sign it." His dad said begging.

I found my self defeated again. I leaned over and looked at the paper and hesitantly signed it.

"We have one more thing for you, Bella. This wasn't in the will but it was in his safety deposit box. Candace and I have decided it was meant to be given to you eventually and we want you to have it." His dad pulled out a small black box from his jacket pocket and handed to me.

My hands were shaking as I took it. I opened it and gasped. Inside was a beautiful heart shaped, multi-stone diamond ring. I was absolutely breathtaking.

"I should be going." The lawyer stood up, snapping his briefcase shut. "In this manila envelope are all the documents including a copy of the will and bank slips. It's nice to meet you Miss Swan. I am sorry about your loss, Danny was a great man and he loved you a lot, always remember that."

I was still looking at the ring, speechless, only able to nod.

"You've probably figured out what that is. It was for you, Bella, and we want you to have it." Danny's mom pulled me into a hug. "We love you Bella, very much. We are glad that you tripped into Danny's life." We all laughed. I had literally tripped into his life. "We need to go as well, we are heading home. Promise to keep in touch.""I love you too, I promise to keep in touch." I gave each a hug and they left.

Esme and Carlisle came back into the living room. Esme quickly came over and wrapped her arms around me. "Bella, are you ok?"

I sat there clutching the letter and ring in my hands, staring straight ahead. Tears were silently slipping down my cheeks.

"Bella, why don't you lay down? You've only been released today and should rest." Carlisle said softly.

I nodded my head, grabbed the picture frame, the letter, and ring and went into my room. I laid on the bed, crying.

---------------------------------

**Ok, you know the drill, let me know what you think! Review! **


	24. The sooner the better

_**I do not own Twilight. All characters, except the ones I've created, belong to Stephanie Meyer**_

* * *

A week has passed since the funeral. I finally mustered enough strength to go to Danny's apartment.

When I pushed open the door and tears started swelling in my eyes. The place was the same as he had left it. His jacket was laid on the couch, his school books scattered on his desk, there were dishes on the counter. It felt weird to be standing in his apartment knowing he wasn't coming back.

I walked around his apartment, thinking of all the moments we had shared together here. I noticed the remote to the stereo and turned it on. He had been listening to the mixed cd that I had made him months ago.

I went into his room and a few minutes later I walked into the living room, dressed in one of shirts and a pair of jeans. I picked up a photo and crawled on his couch. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip, trying to stop the uncontrollable sobs.

***********

I just laid there and cried for what seemed like hours. I finally got up and made my way around the apartment again. I wanted to grab a few things before I left.

Twenty minutes later I was walking towards the door. I looked back once more and pulled the door shut, my hands began to tremble. I was going to lock the door for the last time. I took a deep breath but the tears streamed uncontrollably down my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped.

"It's just me Bella."

I turned, wiping the tears off my face. "You scared me, Alice. What are you doing here?

"I saw you standing here, crying. I thought you might need a friend." She wrapped her arms around me.

"I can't do it, Alice. No, I don't want to…I can't lock the door."

"I know." She grabbed the keys from my hand and locked the door. I just stared at the door, I couldn't bring myself to move.

"Bella." Alice whispered softly.

I nodded my head and followed her out the building. I climbed in the back seat of the cab as she put the stuff in the trunk of the cab.

When Alice sat down next to me, I looked at her. "Alice, will you …."

"I already told them you needed to talk. They're waiting for us at your apartment."

I nodded my head and leaned back in the cab, clutching his jacket in my arms.

***********

We walked through the door of my apartment and Jasper immediately came over and took the stuff from Alice hands.

I walked into my living room and saw everyone waiting for. Esme got up and came me a hug. "Bella, honey, are you alright?"

I pulled away and smiled her. "Yes, I'm fine."

I sat on the couch in between Alice and Jasper. I sat there a minute before I spoke up. "Umm…there is something very important I want to talk to you about."

I looked down at my lap. "I can't do it, I can't stay here anymore, it's very painful. When I open the door, I still expect Danny to be standing there waiting for me. I wake up in the mornings, hoping that it was all a bad dream but I get up and he's still gone."

I took a deep breath, I was ready to cry but Jasper sent a wave of calmness. I turned and smiled at him. "Thank you Jazz" I looked at everyone else. "So I decided that I am moving back to Forks.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I am sure." I looked the photo of Danny and me. I stayed silent for a minute before I took a deep breath and continued. "So I was hoping you helped me, Carlisle."

"I will help you anyway Bella, what do you need?"

"I was hoping you would sell my apartment. I am going to take certain things with me but everything else stays. I am not selling Danny's apartment, so I also was hoping that you would find a qualified and respectable service to clean and air out Danny's apartment every four months."

"I can do that. When do you want to leave?"

"The sooner the better."

"We'll be gone by the end of next week." Alice said.

***********

EPOV

I watched her as she and Carlisle talked about the arrangements for the move back to Forks. I knew she was pain, everyday she suffers more. Her hair was tousled, her eyes were red from crying and had dark bags under them, her face was stained from her tears, and she was paler than I ever had seen her.

Bella's face was filled with pain, I knew she was devastated about Danny's death. She was in so much pain and I could do nothing to stop it. Every second I watched her suffer was torture, I would pay anything, do anything to take her pain away. I wanted to pull her into my arms like I used to and comfort her. I wanted to be her protector, make her feel safe, like nothing could hurt her. Unfortunately I couldn't do that, all I could was comfort her whenever she needed me.

* * *

**I know these last few chapters have been slow but I figured she need a grieving period. Keep filling my in box with reviews. It makes my day! :D **


	25. Okay, I'll Stay

**As always I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

I sighed and staring at the clouds through the window. I was on a plane heading to Forks. We had left New York a few hours ago and would be arriving in Seattle soon. My mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. I kept thinking about the reasons I moved to New York, my life there, Danny, different thoughts just would kept on coming.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention, I would like to inform you all that we will be arriving in Seattle, Washington in ten minutes. Please fasten on your seatbelts and be prepared for landing." _The stewardess voice said through the speakers.

The plane finally landed and we all walked off the plane. We went through the airport to baggage claim.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive from the airport was ok, felt a little long though, even at the speed Alice was driving. I was looking out the window and noticed it had started to rain. I was definitely in Forks again. I closed my eyes and laid my head back on the headrest.

"Bella, love, we'll be home in a few minutes." Edward whispered softly.

I nodded my head, letting my mind wander again.

"Bella?" Edward said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"We're here."

I opened my eyes and gasped. We were in front of the Cullen house.

"Wait. Why I am here?"

Before Edward could answer, the door opened and Charlie flew down the stairs. "Hey kiddo. I missed you. How are you?"

He wrapped his arms around me. "Hi, dad, I'm fine."

"Let's go inside, it's raining, I don't want you to freeze." Edward said softly.

We got inside and I sat down next to him, tucking my feet underneath me. Edward settled himself on the couch next to me. We all sat talking in the living room for awhile.

Around ten thirty Charlie got up. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to be heading home. I have work in the morning."

I got up as well as Charlie walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, kiddo."

"Tomorrow? Dad, what are you talking about?"

"Bellllla, your staying here, with us." Alice sang happily. I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off. "And don't try arguing, it won't work."

I looked at dad and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow dad, how about we meet for dinner?"

"Sounds good, kiddo. Goodnight."

"Night, dad"

I watched my dad walk out the door before turning to Alice.

"Alright, Alice, lead me to my room." I was tired, the plane ride wasn't that long but I was feeling a little jet lagged.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I was standing near the police cruiser with Charlie, he had asked to talk to me before he left. He wanted to know how Bella was really doing.

"She still won't talk about Danny, she's shut everyone out."

Charlie nodded sadly. He knew that Danny's death was killing her inside.

"It breaks my heart that Bella wouldn't let anyone help her get through her grief. I'm worried about her."

"We all are Chief Swan, but Alice is confident that Bella will talk about it when she's ready"

He nodded again looking at his hands. "Umm... Edward, I want to thank you for helping her through all this. It helps me worry less that you and your family are watching over her. If you weren't, I think this would be a whole lot harder on her."

"Your welcome Chief Swan, We'd do anything to help her."

"Yeah, I know. Thank you again, take care of her. Call me if she needs anything. " With that he climbed into the cruiser and drove away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up and looked at the clock, it was ten in the morning. I was still very tired, Alice hadn't let me go to sleep until three thirty. Edward came into the room and finally forced her to go away. I got up, rubbed my eyes, and went downstairs, into the kitchen.

Esme was there, cooking. "Good morning, Bella."

I sat down on the stool. "Good morning, Esme"

"Are you hungry?"

I mumbled. "A little."

"Well, your just in time. I hope you like it." She said placing a plate of food in front of me. She had me pancakes with strawberries on top, bacon, eggs, and toast.

I cut it into my pancakes and put it into my mouth. "Mmm, Esme, this is delicious. Thank you."

She kissed my cheek. "Your welcome, dear, now eat up."

"Where is everyone?"

"Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper went out hunting and took Edward with them, Alice went out to town and should be back in awhile and Carlisle is at the hospital."

"He already is working? That was fast."

"He called them from New York and told them we were returning. They were thrilled to have him back."

The back door opened and Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward came in. In an instant, Edward was at my side, he looked down at me and smiled. "Good morning, Bella."

I smiled back at him. "Hello."

"Did you sleep well?" he asked sitting down on the bed beside her.

"umm…I slept okay, I didn't have the best of dreams."

"What are your plans for today, Bella?" Esme asked.

"I'm going look around town, see if I can find an apartment."

She dropped the pan she had in her hand and looked at me in shock. "Your looking for an apartment?"

"Bella, why are you looking for an apartment?" Edward whispered softly.

I was completely confused by the way they were acting. "Um…because I need a place to live."

Esme walked over to me. "Bella, dear, I guess maybe we didn't make this clear. Last night when Alice said you were staying here, she meant permanently. We want you to stay here and live with us. We've already discussed it with Charlie and he is fine with it."

"You want me to live here?"

Everyone shook there heads.

"I…um…okay, I'll stay."

Esme pulled me in a tight hug. "Oh good."

"Esme…can't…breath!" She quickly release me and smiled sheepishly.

I burst into laughter and everyone looked at me funny. "I usually say that to Emmett, I didn't ever think I'd say those words to you Esme."

Everyone looked at Emmett and laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BELLA!!!!!" Jacob came bounding down the front steps of the porch and pulled me into a tight hug.

He was hugging me so tight that my nose was squashed into his chest. "Hello to you to, Jacob!" I muttered laughing. He put me back down and release me.

"God, you're a giant!" I said. "Are you ever going to stop growing?"

We both laughed, "I don't know. I'm sure dad would like it if I did, he won't have to buy me clothes every other day."

We walked into his house and sat on his couch. "I'm glad your back Bells. I hate your back under these circumstances though."

"Yeah, me too." I scooted myself off the couch and onto the floor.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." I replied tracing the pattern on the carpet. I don't have to think before answering anymore. I've been asked that question so many times, it just comes out by itself.

"Bells" He sat on the floor next to me. "I'm sorry, I know you must be tired of that question, I won't ask again. I do want you to know I'll be here if you need anything. I'm here for you whenever and for whatever."

"Thanks Jake" I said, smiling at him.

"Anything for you Bells." He said putting his arm around me. I laid my head on his chest, as he rested his head on the top of mine. Jacob was a great friend and always made me feel better.

I stayed with Jake all evening, he made me laugh with stories about Sam, Quil, and the rest of the group.

* * *

**You guys are awesome! I love your reviews. I honestly appreciate every one I get.**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!! **

**I am writing the next chapter, it will be up probably later on today, if not tomorrow!**


	26. I need to do this

_**Twilight and characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

I was in my room unpacking the few things I had brought from New York. I liked my new room, Esme did a beautiful job of decorating it. Everything she chose was to my liking. I had just finished unpacking my books and grabbed another box that needed to be emptied. When I opened it, I noticed a smaller box inside, it was about the size of a shoe box and there was no label.

"Hmm, Alice must have packed this for me."

I sat down on the floor, set the box on the floor in front of me and took off the lid. I felt my heart tighten as I looked at the contents inside. It was the picture of Danny and me at the Rockefeller Center, the ring his parents had given me, the plane tickets to Paris, and the letter Danny had written me.

I took out the letter and I walked over to sit on the chair near the window. I took the letter out of the envelope and with a deep breath, started reading.

_My Bella, _

_If your reading this then I am gone, I know you will grieve for me and you'll you cry but in the middle of your grief I want you to remember the good times we shared when I was here. _

_I am writing this letter because I have a few things I'd like you to know. I want you to know how much I love you, though words may not be enough to express my feelings. I never thought that I would ever meet someone as special as you. You are the most remarkable person I've ever met. You have the most beautiful soul, you're kind, caring, compassionate, and generous. There was never a second where you were not in my thoughts. You are the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing at night._

_You became an important part of my life and I have loved each and every moment I've shared with you. You have made me so happy, the happiest I've ever been. I don't remember how it was to live without you. I love everything about you, I love to hear you laugh, see you smile and watch you eat. You have a way about you. You are irresistible to me and I don't know how anyone could let you go. I hope that I never will have to. _

_Every day I fall more and more in love with you. I love you more today than I did yesterday and I'll love you more tomorrow than I do today. Thank you for the joy you have brought to my life. I will love you, with my whole heart you until the end of time. Thank you for letting me a part of your life. _

_Love always, _

_Danny_

The tears were streaming down my cheeks by the time I was done reading. I pressed the letter against my heart and cried harder than I ever cried before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I slowly opened my eyes but I shut quickly when sunlight coming through the window hit my eyes. I slowly reopened them and looked at the clock on the nightstand 7:53. I hopped of the bed, stretched, and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later I opened the door to my room and bumped into something hard. I looked up to see Edward smiling down at me.

"Good morning, Bella."

"Hi." I said sheepishly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." I said. "Um…Thank you for putting me in bed.""Your welcome."

"Uh the house it quiet, where is everyone?"

"Carlisle is at the hospital with Esme, Alice went shopping, and the rest of us are going hunting. I wanted to let you know we were leaving. Will you be ok by yourself? I can stay if you want."

"No, I'm going to stay here and read a book for awhile and then I'm going to visit Charlie."

He just stood there, he wasn't going to leave easily.

"I'll be _fine_, don't worry, now go. I will see you guys later."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV

My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket. "What is it Alice?"

"Edward! Edward! Okay…" Alice's voice was shrieking on the other end. "so don't panic, okay. I don't know where Bella is, I can't see her. I swear I was watching her and she was fine, she was heading home but her future just suddenly disappeared. She must have made a last minute decision to do something else. I -"

I closed my phone and ran back to the house. I ran through the forest, pushing myself to run faster then ever. I needed to find Bella, make sure she was okay.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BPOV

It was a nearly midnight when I pulled up to the house.

"Bella! Oh thank heavens!" Esme opened the door to the car and pulled me out.

"Bella." she said again, her arms were wrapped around me, her hands stroking my hair.

"Esme, I … I." I cried.

"Shh, your all wet, let's get you in the house." she whispered near my ear. She picked me up and ran me into the house. She set me down and hugged me again. Alice came over and covered me with a blanket.

Esme pulled away and gripped my cheeks in her hands. "You must never never wander off that way again, do you hear me Isabella Swan?" Esme said sternly, pulling back, looking into her eyes with motherly affection.

"I didn't mean too," I whispered. "I just went for a walk, I didn't realize I was gone that long." I felt bad, I hadn't meant to hurt her. "Where are the others?"

"There out looking for you."

"Looking for me?" Oh now I felt really bad, I started sobbing.

A hand came to rest on my shoulder and I looked up to see Carlisle looking at me. "We were worried about you. Alice couldn't see where you were or if you were okay." he said.

Esme rubbed my back gently, trying to calm me down. A minute later, the front door swung open and in an instant Edward was by my side. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his head into my neck. His whole body was trembling as he held me. "Where were you?"

Tears where streaming down my cheeks. "I had dinner with Charlie and I was heading home. But then I decided to go for a walk, so I drove to La Push. Just needed some alone time to clear my head. I didn't mean to wander off so long, I didn't realize it was this late."

He pulled away from me and his hands framed my face, his thumbs caressed my eyelids gently, wiping away my tears.

"Bella, it's not like you to do something like this." I heard Carlisle say.

"I am so sorry. I didn't meant to worry anyone. I remember that I used to find La Push so peaceful and relaxing. I figured I'd go there, walk around and think."

Edward looked at me his face full of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Umm…" I sighed. "Honestly?"

Edward nodded.

"No, I'm a mess, I haven't been okay for awhile now."

Jasper walked over to me and looked me in the eye. "Are you sure your ready to do this?"

I nodded my head. "I need to do this, I thought about it and it might help me and I can't continue worrying everyone. I've been shutting everyone out and it's not fair."

"We better sit down then."

Jasper sat on the couch to the left of me and Edward sat down to the right of me. I looked at my hands, I didn't know where to begin. Jasper sent a wave of confidence my way. I looked at him and mouthed thank you.

"I…I have …this is going to be harder then I thought." I took a deep breath. "I have been feeling a lot of pain since the day I woke up in the hospital."

I got up, walked over to the window and looked out it. "And a lot of guilt. I keep thinking if I hadn't left then…." Tears began to fall down my face. "if I hadn't left then he would still be alive." I looked down and started sobbing.

Edward walked over and raised my face so he could look me straight in the eyes. "You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened. It is _not_ your fault."

"Yes, it is. If I hadn't left…" I buried my face buried my face in his hard chest and continued to cry harder. "He'd still be alive."

I continued to cry into his chest as he stroked my hair. "You have got to stop feeling guilty about this Bella. You know this was not be your fault, Danny wouldn't want you to feel all this."

"Bella, dear, you did not kill Danny."

"That doesn't stop me from feeling the pain and the guilt that I feel. All I keep thinking is I left, he's dead, and it's my fault. No matter what anyone says. I still feel like it's my fault."

"There was _nothing_ you could do about it. He died because that guy chose to drive under the influence."

"I know" I said angrily and busted into tears again. "Why does everyone keep telling me that?"

"So that you'll stop feeling guilt over something that was not your fault." Esme said.

"I feel broken. A piece from my heart is missing again, but this time it's different. It can never be filled again, because Danny is gone, he can never come back."

Edward picked me up gently, I buried my face somewhere around his neck and his shoulder, circling my arms around him and holding tight. He walked us over to the couch and down.

I felt hands rubbing up and down my back, a few seconds later, he began to sing my lullaby.

EPOV

Her body had relaxed comfortably into mine and she slept peacefully. "It's all right, Bella, I'm here for you. Everything will be okay, I promise."

Jasper sat down next to me. "Stop worrying. She's feeling better then she has been.""How bad was her pain?"

"When she woke up from the hospital, she was distraught. Since then there has been an excruciating amount of pain. At one point her pain was unbearable, if I was human it would have killed me."

Alice walked into the room and leaned against the doorway. "Edward, she's going to wake-up at six in the morning. You can talk to her then, oh and she'll be hungry, Rosalie will have breakfast for her."

Jasper got up and went to Alice. "Don't give her to much grief about wandering off, she feels bad enough about worrying everybody."

I looked at Bella, sleeping and nodded. I pull her closer to me and buried my nose in her hair.

* * *

**I promise that the sadness will end soon! **

**Please let me know what you think!! I want to know these things. The more you review, the more I write. **

**Review press that button!!!**


	27. I need time

**I am not the fabulous Stephanie Meyer, I do not own Edward or any of the other characters! **

* * *

_I was in Central Park, sitting in a bench. I had been sitting there for awhile, staring at the water. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and looked up. Danny standing there smiling down at me._

"_Danny?" I asked in disbelief._

_He nods. "Hello beautiful."_

_I jumped up and hugged him tightly. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, taking in his scent. "Danny, I miss you so much." _

"_I miss you too." _

_I pulled back and looked at his face. He smiled down at me. _

"_Danny" I whispered and lifted my hand to his cheek. I rubbed my thumb along his cheek. "Danny." I whispered again. He slowly leaned in and brought his lips to mine._

_When we broke apart, I looked at his face and started crying. "Danny, I am so….I am sorry."_

_ "Beautiful, why are you sorry?"_

_I buried my face in his chest. "I got you killed. It's my fault…if I hadn't left…if I hadn't gone to Florida, you'd still be alive" _

_Danny lifted my chin with his finger and looked me in the eye. "There's nothing you can do about it. You couldn't have known what was going to happen. I died because of a drunk driver, It was my time to go."_

"_Ergh, why does everyone keep telling me that?" I said angrily, pulling away from him. _

"_Because it's the truth Bella, you need to stop feeling guilty about his." He pulled me close to him again. "Beautiful, this was not your fault. You did not kill me"_

"_Let's sit down under that tree." He whispered in my ear. _

_I nodded, pulling away. We walked over and sat down. Danny pulled me into his lap, leaning his back against the tree and his resting his cheek against my hair._

_We stayed like that for a while, just holding each other. "Tell me what you're thinking?" _

_"I was thinking," I turned and stroked his cheek, "about the last time we were here."_

"_Mmm yeah, that was a great day."_

_I looked into his eyes and broke into tears again, he pulled me against his chest. "What's wrong beautiful?"_

"_I miss you so much." _

"_I'm not totally gone. I will always be with you." He started stroking my hair. We sat in silence for a few minutes when he spoke again. _

_"Bella, you have to carry on, stop blaming yourself for what happened to me. This was not your fault. "_

"_I … I" _

"_I know it's going to take some time, but please stop blaming yourself. Promise me!"_

_I couldn't say anything, I just looked him in the eyes. "promise me, Isabella!"_

"_I promise." I couldn't say anything else, he had used my full name. _

"_Thank you."__He smiled at me and pulled me closer. "You are going to be just fine."_

_"How do you know?"_

"_You have lots of people who love you, especially the Cullen's. They are wonderful people and they love you very much. I saw that the first moment I met them. They'll do anything for you Bella, and I know that they will they will take good care of you." _

"_Danny, I love you" _

"_I love you too" With that he pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. _

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

EPOV

I watched Bella sleep, she was laying peacefully with a smile on her face. It was the first time since she was released from the hospital that she wasn't tossing and turning or having a nightmare. At six am like Alice said, her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes blinked several times as she remained motionless for a few seconds before she lifted her head and glanced toward the clock. She sighed and moved into a sitting position, she ran her small hand through hair.

"Bella." I whispered softly not wanting to scare her.

"Edward?" She reached over and turned on the light, then sat Indian style pulling a pillow on her lap. "What are you doing here?"

"Alice saw you waking up. I thought we could talk."

"Edward…" She looked down at the pillow. "Edward, I am very sorry about last night. I didn't mean to worry any one."

"Bella, you don't have to apologize, it was an accident. We're glad your home safe."

"I know, but I still feel bad for making everyone worry. I know you where out looking for me. I remember how you get when your worried."

"Yes, I was worried but my focus was on finding you. I ran and ran around the woods trying to find you. I would have found you soon after Alice called me but the rain didn't help, it washed away your scent. -"

I heard Rosalie's thoughts outside the door. _"Edward, can I come in?"_

"You can come in."

Rosalie walked in with a tray in her hands and went over to Bella. "Good morning."

"Hi, Rose… mmm…looks good." On her a plate with French toast, eggs, and bacon on it. "Thanks."

"Your welcome" Rosalie said. "How are you feeling?"

She looked up from her plate and smiled. "Actually, I am much better."

"I'm glad, now eat up. I'll see you later." She waved before leaving the room.

"Bye, Rose."

I sat there quietly, watching her as she ate. She finished the last of her French toast and moved the tray to the other side of the bed.

"Bella, you want to talk about yesterday?" I asked her.

I was surprised when she nodded her head. I figured she'd say no. She reached over into her nightstand and pulled out an envelope. I knew that was the letter that Danny had written her. She walked over to me and handed me the letter. "Here."

"Are you sure Bella?"

She nodded. "Yes, you can read it while I have my human moment."

I read the letter while she was in the bathroom. The letter was written with love and filled with Danny's love for her. I understood now why she had been in so much pain. It must have been very hard for her to read the letter with him gone.

I was sitting there thinking when she walked back into the room. She sat down at the edge of her bed, looking at me.

"I had this dream last night, I was back in Central Park, sitting on a bench near the lake. It was always one of my favorite places to think, I had been sitting there when Danny came. We sat under a tree and talked. I know it was just a dream but it made me feel better. I know that it is exactly what he would have said to me."

I raised an eye brow, but said nothing.

"In my dream, he told me it was not my fault. He wanted me to stop feeling guilty …" She looked down for a minute. "to stop blaming myself. He made me promise that I would.

"Bella, I know this is hard for you, you're hurting. I know everyone has told you this but you need to realize that this was not your fault."

"I am trying, I really am, to believe that. I just can't help think that Danny dying is the consequences of my decision to leave."

I saw in her eyes just how much pain she was in. "Bella, you know that's not true."

"I _really_ am _trying _to believe that, Edward, but it's very hard. I wish the pain would go away."

"It will always hurt, but in time it will be less severe." I walked over and pulled in to a hug. "You are going to be just fine."

She pulled away from me and gave me a funny look. "Bella, what's wrong?"

She smiled at me. "Nothing. In my dream, Danny said those exact words."

I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled back. "Because we know what we're talking about."

"Bella, there is something I was wondering for awhile now."

"Hmm...what?"

"Why did you go to Jacksonville?"

She sighed. "Couldn't you see that in Alice's head?"

"No, she's decided that _you_ have to tell me."

She sat on her bed, looking out the window.

"Bella, you don't have to tell me. I can understand that you may not be ready."

She shook her head and looked at me. "No, now is as good time as any. How about we walk and talk?"

I nodded my head and followed her outside. We walked around the house and into the woods. She stayed silent for a few minutes before she spoke up.

"Do you remember the night of birthday?"

I shook my head yes, wondering why she brought up her birthday.

"That night, you pretty much stayed in that same corner so when I decided to drag you to the dance floor and dance, I didn't think anything of it. Then we started dancing, being in your arms like that, then are almost kiss, it brought back feelings….feelings I haven't felt in a long time. I kept thinking about that night and those feelings. I realized that even though I loved Danny very much, I never stopped loving you. "

I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off.

"Let me finish or I will never get through this" She said it sternly, with that tone, I knew not to say anything.

"I not only was confused but I felt awful as well. Danny was a great guy and I loved him very much. It wasn't fair to him, he didn't deserve a confused girlfriend. I decided to go visit my mother, I needed to get away, to … to think. I was going to sort through my feeling because I knew I had to choose, Danny or you."

She stayed quiet for a few minutes again. I didn't say anything either, we just kept walking. I didn't know what to say, I was still trying to process everything she had just said.

"My heart was now torn in two, Edward. No matter who I chose, I knew my heart would never be whole again, because I knew without a doubt that I loved both of you. Each in your own way but nonetheless I loved you both. "

She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "I didn't want to choose. I knew that if I did, one of you would walk away with a broken heart. I didn't want to hurt anyone."

She stopped walking and leaned against a tree. "That decision was harder then you could ever imagine, it was harder then watching you walk way from me in the forest."

I winced when she said that but didn't say anything, I just let her continue talking.

"_but_ I made it anyway. Even though I knew I was losing one of the men I truly loved. When I returned to New York, I had made my choice."

"Bella …" I ran my hand through my hair and looking at the ground. I was going to ask who she had chose but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer to question.

When I finally looked up and looked her face, there were tears rolling down her face.

"Bella, who did you choose?"

She didn't say anything, just stood there staring at the tree, tears slipping down her cheeks. I stared at her for a few minutes, wishing more than anything I could read her thoughts. Soon I started to feel rain drops on my face.

"Bella, let's get back to the house before we really get wet. We don't want you getting sick."

She nodded her head and started walking back to the house. We entered the front door and found everyone sitting in the living room, watching a movie. Rosalie jumped up from the couch and wrapped her arms around Bella, rubbing her back trying to calm her down. "Edward Cullen, _what _did you to her?"

"He didn't do anything, Rose." Bella mumbled, pulling herself from Rose's embrace, wiping the tears off her face. "He didn't do anything, we were talking."

I grabbed Bella's hand softly, leading her to the stairs. "Excuse us, we're going upstairs. Bella and I need to finish our conversation."

We walked into Bella's room and she sat on the floor in front of her bed. I sat in front of her, sitting in silence for a long time I spoke.

"Bella, I want you to know" I said softly. "I will never leave you again. No matter what choice you had made, no matter choice you make now, I swear that I will always be by your side, no matter what. I ..."

"WE." Alice said from downstairs.

"_We_ will never leave you again." I lifted her chin with my finger. "Bella, who did you choose?"

She looked down and took a deep breath before she spoke. "you."

She said quietly, so quietly, if I hadn't had vampire hearing, I would have not heard her. I sat there for a moment gathering my thoughts, trying to register what she had just said. I had let her down, I broke my promise but she still choose me.

"Edward, look at me." Bella raised her hand, placed her palm on my cheek and lifted my face.

"Bella, _Why_ did you pick me?"

"I knew you were going to ask that." She took a deep breath. "I don't even know how begin to describe why."

She sat sit there for a minute before she spoke again. "Edward, you are my first love and I never stopped loving you. My feelings for you are forever. I want to be in your arms until the end of the time. Despite what you think, _You _belong with _me, _we are meant to be together_._"

"Bella," I said, cupped her face in my hand. "I love you."

"I love you too but after everything that has happened, I-I can't just start where we left off. And losing Danny, that had a profound impact on me.…I need time. Is that alright with you? Can we start over, go slowly? Very slowly."

I smiled, "Whatever you need. I'll wait all eternity if I had to. As long as you're in my life, I don't care."

She put her hand back on my cheek. "Thank you."

I pulled her into a hug, my chin resting against her head as I held her against my body. I was _extremely _happy right now, the happiest man on earth. I had Bella in my life again, _my_ Bella. "I'll wait as long as you want," I murmured, into her hair.

**~*The End*~**

* * *

**So there it is, ladies and gentlemen, the decision everyone has been waiting for. I hope I didn't disappoint. I struggled with this chapter for awhile. I wasn't sure who she was going to choose until I started writing this chapter. And before you come after me with torches and pitchforks for ending it there. I promise I have already started on the sequel .**

**Anywho,**

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU so much to those who reviewed and have put this story on their alert list. Please keep it up with the next story!! You guys are encouraging me to write more!!**


	28. Sequel

**Hey! **

**Just wanted to tell you that the sequel is up!**

**It's called:**

**Starting Over**

Go check it out and enjoy!!!


End file.
